Together we stand
by haggledore
Summary: Major Swift didn't get murdered in public. He was just locked away. In the darkness he meets a person that could change anothers life. Her eyes hide a past thats best left forgotten, but now her future awaits her...
1. Swift mentions

_This is my second fanfiction but the first that is for Fable. It goes along slightly with the main story line. Unfortunately I do not own Fable or its characters but if I did the world would be a better place. Anyway enjoy and please tell me what you think... :)_

* * *

><p><span>Part 1- Swift mentions<span>

A figure lay huddled in a corner. Whimpers and moans could easily be distinguished from the gentle dripping of water leaking from the ceiling. No other sounds could be heard but these.

The silence was soon punctured by a door opening, squeaking on its rusted hinges. The figure shifted into a tighter ball, trying to disappear into the shadows. However the people who entered paid no attention to the movement.

"Put 'im in 'ere," A tall man said.

His face was covered in shadows, but what dim light did make contact with skin highlighted many scars. His deep rough voice echoed through the darkness, the vibrations bouncing off unseen walls.

A man's limp body was dragged forward and thrown into a cell with iron rusted bars. The cell door was locked and the men took their leave. Before the dungeon door shut, the scarred man turned and whispered cruelly, "Good night," and slammed it shut. What little light had entered was swallowed up by the unwelcoming darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Master please, I'm sorry."<em>

Major Swift sat up quickly and squinted into the blackness that encircled him.

"_I didn't mean to. Please have mercy, Master, I'm sorry."_

He listened to the anguished cries that came from another prisoner. As minutes dragged by, the cries turned to shrieks.

"_No, no, please Master, anything but that, please I beg you!"_

The Major could take no more. He began to speak in a kind tone, hoping it would calm the now thrashing figure. However this gesture did nothing.

"_It was an accident, please Master please."_

With a final deafening scream, the figure awoke from their clearly terrifying nightmare.

All that could be heard was heavy breathing and a few small sniffs.

"Are you alright," Major Swift asked.

The sniffs died away, "who's there?"

"It's alright I won't hurt you and well I can't seeing as I'm locked in here."

"Who are you a...and why are you here?"

The voice that spoke was soft and wary. Major Swift deduced that it belonged to a girl.

"My name is Major Swift of The Swift Brigade and I've been arrested by the Kings order for high treason. And you?"

He decided to tell the truth because there was no point in hiding the fact. Most of Albion now knew there was a rebellion being planned and that Major Swift was a key member.

The girl seemed stunned by these words but answered with a fairly even tone.

"I'm Bethany, Bethany Ann and I am also here for treason and resisted arrest."

There was a long pause before Bethany whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Major Swift asked; concern in his voice.

However Bethany did not hear due to all her attention being paid to her right leg. She removed a scratchy old rag that had been wrapped untidily around it and looked down. Blood had encrusted around a wound that went deep into her leg. A silver bullet was lodged about an inch down. She scrapped her fingers over it. Fresh blood rose up. The thick red liquid covered the bullet and ran slowly down her thin leg.

"Shoot," Bethany muttered, attempting to stem the flow with the dirty rag.

Swift asked a few more times but gave up because not one got a reply.

* * *

><p>What felt like days passed; there was no light to give any reference to the time of day.<p>

A guard entered the dungeon twice a day bringing scraps of food and a small cup of water. Major Swift, having stayed at the god-forsaken fort at Mourningwood for many months, was well used to living on minimal supplies. But his worries lay elsewhere. Bethany sounded weaker and weaker every time she spoke although she assured the Major that she was fine.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Two weeks or more, I think," Bethany answered.

"I know you said you were arrested for treason but what do you mean exactly?"

"I...well... I might as well tell my whole story, seeing as we have time. When I was younger I grew up on a farm. When Queen Sparrow was alive our farm was bountiful and produced high standard foods. But when Logan took over Albion our business collapsed. I was old enough to make my own way in the world so I left hoping that one less mouth to feed might help slightly," She paused, took a breath ad continued. "It broke my heart to leave but I knew it was right. I travelled around doing odd jobs. Every new town or city highlighted new horrors that had been caused by the King. The suffering I saw made me feel...awful."

"The king wasn't always that way," Swift cut in.

"I know but still nothing can redeem him from the pain he has caused. I wanted a new ruler, I wanted to fight. I wanted a rebellion. I heard news of the Princess escaping the castle; I travelled everywhere but never found her. Instead I began to put my message out there and attempted to gain an army of my own. However one day I told the wrong person of my plans and they handed me in to the guards. I fought to escape but the guards were strong and I was brought in for questioning."

"You are very brave to have done that," Major Swift praised.

"Or very stupid."

Bethany smiled sadly. After spending week's underground, surrounded by darkness, alone, it came as some comfort to finally have someone to share her suffering with. It sounded cruel but it was true. When she had been alone there had been no sound, no life except from her.

"It could be thought that way but no, I believe it was bravery." Swift thought for a moment before continuing. "You know, you remind me of someone."

Bethany looked up confused although Major Swift could not see it.

"Ben Finn."

"Sorry?" she enquired.

"Ben Finn," Swift repeated. "He was Captain of my brigade until we joined the revolution."

"And how do I remind you of this _Captain?"_

"Well for him also there was a very fine line between bravery and stupidity for most of his actions."

At this the Major actually laughed. It echoed around the stone walls, bouncing off every surface. If there had been light Bethany would have seen his overly large moustache jiggling from the joy now pumping through his veins. Then it died away and silence was left.

"He must be something special if he managed to bring so much joy to a place as dark as this."

"He is...he's the son I never had," Major Swift whispered.

* * *

><p>Major Swift slowly crawled around his cell. He traced his fingers carefully over the cold stone floor. They brushed against straw and small sharp stones that tried to embed themselves in his calloused skin.<p>

"Found any yet?" Bethany asked.

"No. There is plenty of straw but that's only helpful after we find the stones."

"Are you sure that you will be able to do it. I tried before and my outcome was a tiny spark that did nothing but bring false hope."

In Bethany's cell she was doing the same, crawling over the uneven ground. Searching, searching.

"Yes. I've got some," Bethany cried out.

She picked up two large sharp stones and made her way to the bars of her cell that faced Major Swift's. She pocked her hands through the rusty bars and stretched out until she felt the Major's slender fingers. The stones were transferred and they both retreated back to the centre of their cells.

_Click clack. _The stones grazed together in hard sharp movements. A spark of light. A glimmer of hope. Then it died.

"Damn it. I thought I had it then," Major Swift cursed.

Bethany couldn't bring herself to reply. The image of the spark was plastered in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>A metal rod was thrust into flickering flame.<em>

"_You know, I'm getting rather tired of this."_

"_Please sir. You must believe me; I had nothing to do with it-," Bethany stammered._

"_I took you in because I am a kind generous man." The other harsher voice interrupted. "And yet you continue to disobey me." _

_His last words leaked with venom. The rod was shifted deeper into the sweltering heat. Bethany glanced up from her kneeled position on the floor and gulped as her gaze fell on the fire with the rod poking out._

_Her eyes roamed higher and met with the man's. Light blue and charcoal black. _

"_Please," Bethany whispered._

_The rod was whipped from its position in the fire and brandished forward. _

"_I'm not one to show mercy."_

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes I've done it. Well just look at that."<p>

Bethany was brought back to reality by Major Swift's joyful cry.

A tiny flame glinted from the floor of the Major's cell. It illuminated the space around it causing huge menacing shadows. Yet no matter how small, the flame still offered light and hope.

Swift collected up some straw and fed the small fire so that it grew in strength. In under an hour the fire was crackling away merrily without the need for continuous fuel.

Now there was light Bethany could finally see Major Swift. His tall slender frame was hugged by a white shirt that was dust covered and brown trousers. He appeared to have been stripped of his uniform. His hair was short and flicked up at the ends. But his most impressive feature had to be his moustache. Even though it had not been tended to for some time you could still see the exact shape that gave an impression of power and cleverness.

Major Swift looked up at Bethany. Although she was malnourished and very pale it was clear that she was beautiful. Her eyes reflected the flickering light so they shone like diamonds. Her eyes were like portholes to another world. She fixed the Major with a stare that went down so deep he almost never found the surface again.

His eyes roamed further down her body. A plain dress hung loosely round her body. It appeared to have once been white but was now grey from all the dust and dirt it had come in contact with. The hem was extremely frayed. Something caught his attention.

"Bethany what's that on your leg?" Major Swift asked.

Bethany looked down in alarm and attempted to shift so as to hide her leg. The sudden movement caused her leg serious pain. Blood began to leak out of the wound again.

The Major watched as blood ran down her leg. Bethany attempted to stem the flow by using the scratchy rag that was already brown from the amount of scarlet liquid it had absorbed.

"Here, take this."

Swift passed her a section of his shirt that he had just removed. She gladly accepted and wrapped it tightly round the wound.

When the situation appeared to be under control Major Swift spoke again.

"So are you going to tell me how you got that?"

Bethany sighed heavily and turned to face the comforting flames.

"I told you before that I was brought in for questioning. Well that's not quite the right word. They tried to force me to talk. I refused. King Logan believed that I was working with the princess and the revolution and that me not talking was because I was protecting her. I said I had nothing to do with you lot but they wouldn't believe me. One day a man came in a white suit and a very large hat. He talked quietly in a corner with the king for a few minutes then the king left and we were alone."

The fire illuminated her face, revealing a pained expression. Sadness had clouded over her eyes so no one could access the deep abyss they lead to.

"He paced around, getting closer to me with each circuit. Then he touched me and said I was beautiful. He said that if I told him where to find the princess he would give me a job at his manor and let me be his personal _maid_. I told him that I didn't know where she was. He began to get irritated; I could see it in his face. The muscles in his jaw would tense but he kept his voice even. He pulled me close so that my back was pressed to his chest and he kissed my neck. I turned and slapped him, so he pushed me across the room. I hit the wall and fell. When I had got to my feet I turned and saw that he had a gun pointed at me. He fired."

Bethany cautiously straightened her leg out so she could examine it.

"He hit me where it caused pain but didn't do too serious damage. I fainted when the bullet hit and when I awoke I was back in darkness, locked away in this cell."

"Reaver is a very cruel man."

"Is that his name? The man who did this?"

"I'm quite sure...He is a hero of skill." There was a pause. "I wish Ben was here now."

"The Captain? Why?"

"Because he is very good at first aid. He is also very good with guns; I wouldn't be surprised if hero blood ran through his veins."

Bethany shook her head smiling.

"He sounds to be either a very modest person or a very arrogant person."

Major Swift smiled widely. He knew Ben Finn was definitely not modest but he also knew that he was a very caring man that just didn't always take the right options. At times he could be arrogant but cocky was more the word that suited him.

* * *

><p>Major Swift was woken from his doze by violent coughs. The fire was just embers now. He relit it. It illuminated Bethany lying on the dusty stone floor coughing, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Bethany!"

"I...I'm fine. I just feel a bit-" She was cut short by another wave of coughs.

Swift was now extremely worried. He knew she had been down here for about 3 weeks now, and with the light he could see she was thin, too thin. Unless they were rescued or released soon Bethany would surely be past saving.

Her leg had begun to look infected and her frail frame looked like it could not support her weight. She was wasting away but there was no way to help.

* * *

><p>"Bethany, Bethany! Can you hear that?"<p>

The Major clung to the bars of his cell; Bethany lay on the cold floor, her chest rose and fell slowly.

"That's the sound of the revolution, Bethany they are coming to save us."

A violent shock ran down the bars of the cells.

The castle was under attack. King Logan was being shown the true force of the revolution. And Bethany was fading away.

Major Swift pushed on his cell door. It swung open. The shock had caused the old iron bars to give way. He hurried through and bent down at Bethany's cell.

He tried to coax open the lock. No good. He threw his weight against it but it didn't budge. Swift looked around widely.

"Something, anything!" He grunted.

Crates were stacked haphazardly at the back of the dungeon. A lid was quickly removed. Gun powder; full to the brim with gun power. He opened another, than another. Each carried the same contents. Major Swift cried out in range and kicked over one of the crates. Victory. Out spilled sharp metal spikes of all different sizes. He grabbed one that was particularly small and sharp.

The lock clicked. Squeaking harshly the cell door opened.

"Bethany, let's go."

He made to pick her up but she struggled.

"No, you go. I will only slow you down. Go and get help," she breathed.

"No I can't leave you like this."

"You can and you will. Go and find Ben Finn and bring him back. Go now, please."

Major Swift couldn't bring himself to protest again. He silently squeezed Bethany's cold hand and left through the large wooden door. There was a brief spell of light then it vanished along with the Major.


	2. Reunion too late

Well here's the next chapter, sorry for the late update. Exams really get in the way of writing. Thankyou for the story alerts and things :) Reviews are always welcome...enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Part 2-Reunion too late<span>

BANG!

Ben Finn whipped around in time to see a house collapse. Large bricks shot towards the ground, not caring if they hit anyone.

"Finn, try not to get yourself killed quite yet. We are still in the middle of a revolution," The Princess of Albion yelled as Ben dived out the way.

He smirked and rejoined the battle. Guards were stationed at regular intervals along the rubble strewn path. At times the group had to take detours through crumbled buildings so as to reach their goal, the castle.

A large group of guards charged round a corner. Ben reloaded his rifle and took down three with shots to the head. The princess charged up her will and sent a powerful blast through the floor that caused many to fall or fly into walls.

In the middle of all the commotion a lone figure hurried forward. He twisted on the balls of his feet. Searching for the one he needed. The sound of metal on metal as swords crashed together mixed with gunshots and cries of pain made it impossible to call out.

Ben turned and swiftly dodged an attack from behind. He scanned the scene before him. There in the midst of battle stood Major Swift.

The captain ran forward to meet him and get him out of danger. A shot was fired and imbedded itself in Swift's right hip. He fell backwards and landed in a heap on the cobble-stoned path.

"Swifty," Ben called.

There was no way for him to get through as there was still a massive hoard of guards attempting to stop the revolutionaries.

Another will spell was conjured by the princess. It knocked over the remaining guards so Ben had a clear path to Swift. He dropped down on his knees and looked at the wound.

"This is deep. We need some bandages to stem the flow."

"No...No it will be fine," Major Swift took a large pained breath before continuing. "You have to get down to the dungeons. Find her. Save her."

"What? What are you talking about?"

The usual calm and casualness that filled Ben's voice had vanished. It had been replaced by an urgent mutter that panicked the princess who had just hurried over.

"Go now, before it's too late. I promised. Please?" The Major gabbled.

"What is he saying?" Princess Martha asked, bending down.

"He keeps telling me to save someone that's in the dungeons, I think."

Blood continued to escape from the wound. The Major's eyes began to appear unfocused and his speech slurred.

"Go to the dungeons. She'll be waiting, she's strong. Save her...save her!" blackness filled his vision and his body fell limp.

"He's lost too much blood. You go down to the dungeons with private Hull and Kelly. Check if there's anyone there. The rest can bring Major Swift into the castle. There are no guards left so finding Logan won't be hard."

"Good plan," He smiled. "See you later Princess, I hope the crown fits."

Ben's usual smirk was plastered back on his face as he jogged towards the dungeons entrance, Private's Hull and Kelly bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p>"Kelly, light that torch. Let's get some light down here."<p>

"Yes Captain Finn."

He carefully lifted down the torch and lit it using a match. It flickered into life and revealed a steep staircase that lead to the cells. Their footsteps echoed off the cool stone walls as they descended the stairs.

"Get these cells open and search them. By Major Swift's description it sounded like the prisoner will be very weak and will not run out to greet us with cries of thanks."

The other soldiers laughed and began to prise open the cells; the bars creaked under the pressure and eventually gave way with a clang. Private Kelly gave an irritated sigh at seeing that his cell was empty. He spun around and began on the next.

He had never been a fan of dark confined spaces or being told what to do. Becoming a soldier was not really a choice it was more of a demand by the authorities. In his past he had never really listened to the law so he began to have problems. After having a more serious run in he was arrested but there was a shortage of cells so he was offered the choice of being shoved into a cupboard sized dark cell or train and become a soldier. The choice had been almost instant.

"Hey, Captain Finn, over here!" Private Hull's voice echoed from inside a particularly dreary and damp cell. "I think I found who we're looking for."

"Good job Hull."

Private Kelly scowled and hung back while the others bent down to look that the small huddle on the floor.

Ben carefully rolled over the figure and let out a gasp of surprise. What met his eyes was an extremely pale malnourished girl. He leant forward so his ear was just above her mouth and nose.

"She's barely breathing. Kelly, hand over that bottle of health potion."

"Yes...here," He reluctantly passed over a small vial filled with crimson liquid that could have been mistaken as blood.

Before the final phase of the revolution every person that would be fighting had been given a vial full of the life saving liquid in order to help with any injuries sustained.

Ben slowly raised the girls head and tipped a few drops into her mouth. At first nothing, but then after about five seconds she swallowed and allowed another dose.

Over the next minute her breathing gradually increased until it resumed a normal pace and colour began to show itself again on her cheeks. Her eyes flickered open and rested on Ben's face for a second before closing.

"Okay stand back. I'm going lift her."

"Captain, wait! What's that on her leg?" Private Hull pointed towards her right lower leg.

He removed a scratchy rag and gaped at the mess it revealed.

"That looks infected. We need to get her out now."

* * *

><p>"Where are we taking her? To the orphanage? I heard they were going to turn it into a miniature hospital."<p>

"No it's too far. Follow me."

He hurried along. Bowerstone Castle came into view and Ben walked on towards it.

He passed the open gates and the guards stationed there. They glared at Ben and the others but didn't dare speak their minds. They knew Ben's position in the new Queen's inner circle and also knew he had an influence on her future ruling.

"Finn?"

"It was too far to the orphanage. She's really weak," Ben replied as he entered into the warmth of the glorious castle.

"Okay. Take her upstairs and put her in one of the guest bedrooms," seeing Ben's puzzled look Princess Martha elaborated. "On the third floor, Tracy can you take care of her please."

"Of course Your Majesty," Tracy bounded forward, curtsied and led the way up the wide carpeted staircase.

Ben mounted the stairs and got halfway before a commotion at the top of the stairs caught his attention along with everyone else's in the busy entrance hall.

"I am still your King and you cannot treat me in such a manner. This is a disgrace!"

King Logan appeared along with three guards. Two of which held his arms and the other surveyed his struggles from behind.

They passed Ben on the stairs. Logan stared at the girl still limp in his arms. His face paled even more than it already had but he made no comment. He bowed his head and proceeded down in silence. When he reached the bottom he was dragged towards the front doors that stood at a wide angle, letting cold air rush in. As he passed a few servants and nobles hissed and spat insults.

A few minutes later Ben was gently lowering the girl into a large four poster bed with red drapes and gold embroidery. Seeing her in the light truly highlighted her bad condition. Her dress was more like a blanket.

* * *

><p>Bethany's eyes flickered open. She shut them quickly but after some time she reopened them. They focused on the lush material canopy that hung overhead. She sat up and gaped at the scene around her.<p>

The furniture was a light brown with golden handles that glistened from the sun raised that seeped through a gap in the curtains. Clear bottles and beautiful ornaments decorated the shelves and cupboard tops along with books and other interesting objects.

At this point Bethany's confusion reached an alarming level. Grabbing the curtains, she ripped them open. Light filled the room and revealed a scene Bethany had never seen before. Her window overlooked a massive garden full of blossom trees and colourful flowers. People were milling around in small groups, talking and laughing. They all wore posh clothes made of expensive fabrics.

"Ahhh, you're awake!"

Bethany turned around in alarm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. My names Tracy and I'm a maid for Her Majesty," Tracy said, smiling widely.

"Where am I...? H-how did I get here?"

"It's alright, darling. You're in Bowerstone Castle, that handsome Captain Finn brought you here." Bethany didn't reply so Tracy continued. "Because you were in the dungeons, see? And the Captain found you and brought you here. And your leg," She indicated to the clean white bandage tied neatly around Bethany's leg. "It was in a bad way so I cleaned it up and the physician removed the bullet."

She stopped and looked at Bethany, concern written in every small crease on her otherwise pretty face.

Suddenly something clunked into place in Bethany's head.

"Where is Major Swift?"

"He's in another room here. The physician is doing all he can for him but it isn't looking good."

"What happened?" Bethany gasped.

Tracy glanced out the window and then her eyes rested on Bethany.

"He was shot in the right hip. The bullet went very deep so it's very hard to get out." Seeing Bethany's worried look she quickly said, "But I'm sure he will be fine. He is a very brave strong man. Don't worry about him darling, it will all be okay... Anyway what's your name?"

"Bethany."

"Well that's a lovely name. How about I go to the kitchens and get you something to eat. I expect you're starving."

* * *

><p>Bethany gazed at the slices of bread and cheese in front of her. Without pausing to think she began to wolf it down. In a matter of minutes the plate was spotless.<p>

"You definitely was hungry," laughed Tracy, she picked up the plate and gently placed it on the table. She then began to bustle round the room, straightening books and dusting bottles.

"Can I go and see Major Swift?"

"Sorry darling but I don't think it's really a wise idea yet. Your leg isn't healed yet although the health potion is certainly helping and you are still very pale and weak. You haven't eaten properly for weeks." Seeing Bethany's crestfallen expression she added. "But maybe in a day or two I'll take you. For now though you can rest."

Tracy picked up the plate, smiled and left the room. Shutting the door lightly behind her. Bethany laid down with her head resting on the soft pillows. She stared at the fabric canopy before slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Beth, quickly!"<em>

"_No, we can't escape. He will find us," Bethany stammered._

"_But he's not here."_

_Bethany gaped as the other girl ran towards an opening leading fresh air and sunlight. She tried calling again but it was no use. The other girl wouldn't listen._

_The girl turned around just before she reached the opening. Smiling widely, she beckoned for Bethany to join her. Bethany was about to run and join her when a black shadow fell across the opening, blocking any light trying to get in._

_The girl screamed as a muscular figure dragged her back into the cave and threw her on to the floor at Bethany's feet._

* * *

><p>Bethany thrashed in her bed, still stuck in her nightmare. She cried out and sat up, breathing heavily. Her nightmare still carried on in her head because it was not a dream, it was a memory.<p>

She sat for half an hour just staring at the wall. She didn't dare go back to sleep out of fear of what was waiting for her. Tracy entered wearing her usual smile.

"Ohh you're awake, darling. That's good because I was just getting some water heated so that you can have a nice soak in a hot bath."

Bethany listened but didn't respond. Tracy knew there was something wrong so she tried to distract her from dwelling on her problem.

"I just saw Captain Finn downstairs. He was talking to Sir Walter Beck. Now if I wasn't engaged I would try my luck with the Captain. I've heard tales of his past and know he has a good reputation in the _bedroom _department," She giggled. "But I love my Jacob too much to roll in the hay with another man. Anyway I'll go check on that water."

Tracy re entered the room just seconds later and helped Bethany stand. They moved slowly along the corridor because Bethany couldn't put any weight on her right leg. She limped along gazing at the beautiful painting that covered the high walls.

They reached a small room with a bath tub and a large mirror. The room smelt strongly of expensive bath salts and soaps. Bethany breathed deeply.

"Do you like the smell?" Tracy asked, smiling widely. "They're imported from Samarkand, at a very high price. You don't find these in every house in Albion."

She helped Bethany undress and get into the warm liquid that, because of the salts, was mint green.

"I'll be back soon but just relax and if you need anything just call, okay?"

The door shut and Bethany looked down. She saw her body and what the past weeks had done to it. Although she had a naturally thin body shape it was still very clear how unnaturally thin she was. Her ribs jutted out along with her pelvis bone.

She splashed water up her arms. Her fingertips grazed over circular scares. A sudden image flashed into her head. _A poker was resting in a fire, the tip orange_ _from the heat. It was lifted out and pressed on skin. _Bethany shivered.

Her leg stung from where the water had washed over her wound. Bethany was disgusted by her body. She hated herself for everything. She brought her legs up to her chest, leant her forehead on her them and cried. Tears poured down her face and landed in the bath water. Her sobs were quiet but her body shook every time a new wave of tears hit her.

* * *

><p>"Can I please go and visit Major Swift?" Bethany pleaded.<p>

A few days had passed and her strength had grows. She could now walk short distances with needing assistance and her body had started to recover from being without food.

"I don't see why not. Just finish that slice of bread."

She ate it in one and stood up. Tracy had foraged around and managed to find some clothes that suited Bethany's size. She wore a neat pale blue blouse with a patterned skirt.

They ambled down the corridor, Tracy in the lead until they reached a large door that was very grandly decorated with carvings of vines. This was obviously a room for a very high class. Before entering Tracy knocked lightly then held the door open for Bethany.

"Ah Bethany," A weak voice cried.

"Major?"

"Ohh don't worry, I'm fine, really!"

Major Swift was extremely pale and thin. Bethany thought that if she touched him he might break. He looked so fragile.

She took a seat next to him bed and managed a small smile.

"By Avo you don't look fine."

The Major's joy at seeing Bethany melted away. He knew that he wasn't fine. He knew he wasn't going to lie much longer. But he just didn't want to come to terms with it yet.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," Swift interrupted. "I understand. The bullet is lodged in an awkward position to remove, the wound is infected and no health potions or ointments will help. I'm dying so there is no point denying it."

Bethany fell silent. The Major's words were sinking in and she didn't like the feeling that was left.

"B-but what am I s-supposed to do? I have no one. Major, MAJOR!"

Major Swift suddenly fell backwards onto his pillows. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became shallower.

"I think Avo has chosen this as my time. Please, in the top drawer there is a..."

The Major fell silent. Bethany didn't hear the door open behind her; all she did was cry out as Major Swift took his last breath. His face relaxed into a contented expression.

"Swifty?" A voice whispered.

Bethany spun around and met startlingly blue eyes. Ben Finn stumbled forward and dropped down on his knees by the bed. He touched Swift's hand but quickly withdrew his own. The cold skin felt unnatural.

Bethany took a few steps back to give them room. She guessed that this was Ben Finn, the one that Tracy and Major Swift had mentioned. She now understood where Tracy had been coming from, he definitely had looks.

* * *

><p>Maids and the physician came in and removed the body. Ben stood helplessly next to Bethany while this happened. They didn't talk, they didn't make eye contact. They just stood because there was nothing else to do.<p>

Everyone left the room and it suddenly felt empty. Bethany turned to Ben and opened her mouth to speak. He looked into her face. She saw great pain and sadness. He seemed to want to talk himself but words failed and he simply exited the room after the others.

Bethany glanced at the bed and remembered what Major Swift was saying just before he died.

_Please, in the top drawer there is a..._

She hurried over to a chest of drawers. There were three top drawers. In the first she found spare towels. In the second there were sheets of paper. Bethany shifted these and found two envelopes. The first was addressed to her and the second was addressed to Ben. She slit hers open and read.


	3. Confessions of the stolen

Part 3-Confessions of the stolen

_Bethany,_

_Although we have only known each other for a short while it feels like it has been longer. From the story you told me of your life I know you are strong at heart although at times you might not feel it. As the saying goes 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' and I don't think that applies better to any situation but this. I would have been very proud to have you in my Brigade. _

_I tell all my soldiers that their bravery and courage is their greatest strength but I also believe that you need brains and a heart that can't be broken by any gun or sword. You are very brave and have plenty of courage. Not many people would try and rebel against the king with nothing but their power of speech._

_Now seeing as I haven't known you for a long while this may be a lot to ask but I must anyway because it is a task that, to me, is very important. Could you please watch over Ben for me as I am no longer there to guide him? I know that my death will hit him hard because he has had many loses already in his life so I just hope that you can watch him for a time and see to it that he does nothing reckless. _

_I wish our Queen well in her new journey and pray that she leads Albion out of its dark times. I also wish you a life that is fulfilling and filled with joy. Again you would have made me a proud man to see you fighting alongside my men in my Brigade. Good luck._

_Major Swift._

Bethany closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She replayed the words in her head and imagined the Major writing this, using his last strength to pass on a message that Bethany felt she didn't deserve.

"Why me? Why waste your last strength on me?" She spoke, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Captain Finn lately?"<p>

"I saw him this morning, talking to the Princess. But he's not a Captain anymore. Now that dear Major Swift has gone, Ben has taken over his brigade so he is now known as Major Finn. I can't decide whether this title suits him better though."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering."

Tracy finished dusting shelf of books and turned to Bethany.

"Now, darling, I won't be around for the rest of the day that much. There's a meeting going on down stairs because they are planning the Queens coronation. I have to serve drinks for the nobles attending but I will try and pop back up as often as I can."

With that she left, closing the door softly behind her.

Minutes turned into hours and the castle grew steadily quieter. Bethany gazed out the window and saw two soldiers discussing something with a third person. He also wore a uniform although it was not as formal or as clean. She looked closer and saw the unmistakable dirty blond hair and the typical smirk of Ben Finn.

Bethany scrambled to her feet and headed out her room, grabbing Major Swift's letter as she went. The castle was empty except for the odd guard who seemed to be too engrossed in their own thoughts to pay much attention to the surroundings.

She slipped through the large front door and saw Ben striding away.

Walking such a way while her leg was still injured caused Bethany to go at a slower pace.

"Ben? Ben Finn?"

Ben turned towards the shout and saw Bethany limping towards him. He pretended not to see her, however, and carried on along the path towards Bowerstone market.

"Ben wait, please, I need to speak to you," She cried.

Her cries still did not cause him to turn so she picked up speed and continued to shout.

"Captain...sorry I mean Major Finn will you please stop acting like an arse and listen to me."

This had the desired effect. Ben swivelled around but took no steps closer.

Bethany took a deep breath and started forward. Her leg was starting to shake under the pressure and after a few more steps she fell in a heap on the cobbled road.

The pain intensified after the fall and she found that tears had pricked in her eyes.

Ben sighed and ran to help. Having some medical experience, he peeled back the bandage and looked at the wound.

"You've reopened the wound and it's bleeding heavily. You shouldn't have walked this far."

"I wouldn't have had to if you had just stopped in the first place."

A smile split over Ben's face but he quickly hid it.

"You need to get back to the castle and get this cleaned," he said.

"Tracy, she's been looking after me. But she's in a meeting with the nobles and won't be around for a while."

"I take it you're my responsibility then."

With that Ben bent down and picked her off the floor. He carried her back to the castle as though she was as light as a feather. The two guards he had just been talking to stared at them as they passed then began to mutter once he and Bethany were out of earshot.

"I never thought I'd carry a woman bridal style," Ben smirked.

Bethany sighed loudly but looked amused all the same.

* * *

><p>"That should be okay now. But no more long walks otherwise this leg will never heal," Said Ben, standing up and wringing out the damp cloth.<p>

"Thank you," Bethany replied. "Oh...this is for you. It was the reason I was trying to talk to you."

She handed over the letter addressed to him. He took it but didn't open it. Ben didn't need to ask who the letter was from. Major Swift had always written in the same untidy scrawl.

"You should rest. I won't be far away so...so just call if you need anything," He mumbled.

The door shut and Bethany settled down under the thick covers. Her mind was a blaze, thinking over everything that had happened, but as soon as she closed her eyes everything melted away.

* * *

><p><em>A girl walked alone on an uneven path. She smelt the multicoloured flowers as she passed. The sun shone like a gold coin above and birds tweeted in the green-leafed trees. <em>

_The girl began to hum to herself and then she began to sing._

"_In the suns glow I see birds that cheep in the tree. Their bills so bright, their wings take flight and now they soar away..."_

"_That's a lovely song there. Did your mother teach it to you?"_

_A bulky man emerged from the trees to the right. His arms were more like tree trunks and his eyes were coal black. _

"_I...errr...ummm."_

"_No need to be scared, I won't hurt you. I just wondered whether you wanted to go on a little stroll with me."_

_It wasn't a request. He jumped forward and grabbed the girls arm in tight grip. She cried out and struggled but the more she struggled the tighter the man gripped. They walked off the path and into the trees. The man dragged her into a clearing full of cages and weapons. Other men stood here, they jeered as the girl passed. They were all slave traders, every single one. There was no way of escaping._

_She was thrown into a cage and her arms and legs were bound. Her continual thrashing go her nowhere. The bulky slave trader blindfolded her and locked the cage door. He hit the metal bars and the cart trundled off with Bethany inside it._

* * *

><p>She screamed. All her energy powered the scream. Her brain didn't process what she was doing, because the only thought that was in there was to escape. Conscious now, Bethany sat up and huddled in the corner of her bed. She couldn't stop the tears. They rolled down her cheeks and in a matter of seconds her face looked like the outer side of a window after it has rained.<p>

Footsteps thundered down the hall outside and Ben Finn appeared in the doorway looking bewildered.

"What's wrong," He asked, sitting on the bed.

Suddenly Bethany was hugging Ben and sobbing into his shoulder. Still not having any idea what was going on, Ben rubbed her back to try to calm her.

After several minutes of hysterical crying, Bethany managed to pull herself together. She sat up and wiped away the remaining tears that Ben's shirt had not absorbed.

"I, I'm s,sorry. I didn't mean to..." She gestured at Ben's shoulder.

"It's fine. I heard you shouting, did you have a nightmare?"

"It wasn't a nightmare exactly, it was a memory; one that I have always hoped to forget."

Major Swift had told Ben about Bethany's past and how she was imprisoned. But he thought that part of the story was missing because the story he was told didn't seem like it could bring this much fear and sadness. He wanted to know the truth and then again he was apprehensive to know the exact reason for this emotional state. However he was saved the trouble of asking.

"I've never told anyone before about what happened, I never felt ready but now I think I can. I pray that you will listen and not interrupt."

And so she began her tale.

* * *

><p><em>I was brought up on a farm outside Oakfield. My father worked as a carpenter and my mother owned a stall in the village. We sold our crops and small carvings that my father made with spare wood. <em>

_Our farm was doing well until the hero queen died. We soon began to struggle to put food on the table and I began to think that maybe the best option would be for me to leave. I never did though; I could never bring myself to leave my family and my home. I told Major Swift that I did leave and it was my choice but the truth is that it wasn't._

_I went out for a late afternoon stroll. The sun was still shining and the birds still tweeting so why not enjoy it I thought? My usual walk was past a wood; I loved to smell the flowers, until I reached a hill that lead away from the village and headed towards Rookridge. At the top of that hill you could see for miles but I preferred to just look down because below there was a beautiful lake that always glistened in the sun. _

_On this day I was passing by the woods when it happened. A man came out the wood at dragged me away. I tried to escape but he was massive and far too strong. He took me deep into the trees where his posse was waiting. When I heard them I looked up. They laughed at me and said cruel things but the worst part was when I was locked in a cage. _

_They were slave traders and they took me away from my home. They stole me from everything I knew and loved._

Bethany took a deep breath and wiped away a fresh tear that threatened to fall.

_After travelling for hours we arrived at a cave. I had been blindfolded and tied up so that I couldn't find my way back. The cave was deep and cold and the most depressing place I've ever been. But in that place I found hope and comfort. I met a girl named Emily, and when I say girl I mean girl she was just 11 years old. She had been there for months and yet she hadn't lost hope. Her optimism was possibly the only thing that kept me from insanity. _

_We lived in the cave for weeks. New traders came by everyday with new people. They too were bound and blindfolded and stolen from their homes._

_When I saw these people it made me so sad and angry. This was the time of my life where I lost all faith in King Logan. I had heard stories of the old queen going on hunts and rescuing slave traders. I prayed to Avo everyday that the King would come and rescue me and Emily, but he never did._

_Then there was that day. It started out as normal with us cooking and cleaning, but it ended quite differently. Normally when the slave trader left he came back within a few minutes but this time he had been gone for about half an hour. _

"_We should run for it. It's our only hope, a chance may never come around again," Whispered Emily._

"_No we can't. If we're caught we're dead."_

"_It's better than staying here."_

_Emily edged towards the entrance._

"_Beth, quickly!" Emily cried._

"_No, we can't escape. He will find us." _

"_But he's not here."_

_She wouldn't listen to me even though I kept telling her. She reached the opening and for a moment I believed she was free but then __**he**__ appeared. He dragged her back into the cave and threw her at my feet. About half a dozen people had entered after him and they stared at the scene before them like it was a show. _

_He pushed Emily back to the floor every time she tried to sit up. Suddenly he drew his gun and shot her in the middle of the head. _

"_Such a waste," the slave trader laughed._

_The others all joined in except for one. He stood slightly away from the rest. He wore a long black cloak with a hood that hid most of his face in shadow. He seemed to me to be the only one not amused by the scene before him. _

_They all left to another room to discuss prices. I bent down and shut Emily's eyes. Before they used to have a spark or glisten, now there was no emotion or glimmer of life lit them anymore. I glanced at her hand and saw something silver. Opening her hand I saw a silver chain with a fish pendant on it. At that moment above all I wished for her to still be alive so that we could share stories of our lives. I wanted to know the story of the fish. _

_Soon the hooded man came out and walked over to me. _

"_Follow me," He muttered._

_At first I thought it was a trap but then I thought that I had nothing to lose so I followed. He led me to the mouth of the cave and into the blazing sunlight. I hurried after him, Emily's necklace still clutched in my hand, until we reached a path._

"_The town of Brightwall is five miles away. Follow this road and you will find it," he pointed to the left._

_I stared at him not knowing what to think. _

"_Don't look back. Just run!"_

_And that's what I did; I ran and didn't look back. Then I remembered I hadn't thanked the man but when I turned he was gone. That stranger saved my life and yet I never got to thank him or even learn his name. _

_The rest of the story is the same as the one I told Major Swift. I began to travel round to start a rebellion and the rest of my story you know..._

* * *

><p>Ben stared for about a minute. The story had been so shocking that he wasn't sure whether he believed it. Bethany seemed to be thinking along the same line.<p>

"I know it sounds...farfetched but if you do not believe my words, believe this."

She reached down the neck of the blouse and pulled out a sparkling silver chain with a fish pendant on the end.

They talked for about an hour. Tracy turned up and seemed very shocked to see Ben Finn sitting on Bethany's bed. When she entered he took his leave.

"My, my, you seem to have had an eventful day."

"Not really. Tell me about yours, how were the nobles?"

"As arrogant as ever. All they do is demand everything and then Reaver turned up. Well everything just hit off after that. The noble women are all smitten with him and treat him like a god. No doubt he has probably had a roll in the hay with all of them, including the men."

Bethany laughed and graciously accepted the bowl of potato soup being offered to her. Tracy bustled around her talking nonstop about the nobles and their lack of manners. Bethany's mind was elsewhere, however, thinking about a man with startlingly blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep that night was the smirk of a devilishly handsome soldier.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...Thankyou for all the alerts and favourites, please keep them coming and review. Every one of them is much appreciated :)<em>


	4. Crowning the future

Well here's the new chapter finally. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p><span>Part 4-Crowning the future <span>

"The coronation is the day after tomorrow. Everyone is going mad downstairs, running around like there's a Balverine on the loose. You should be glad you're up here away from it all. I wish I could stay up here. I have to go to another meeting; it's the last one before the coronation."

"Oh it's alright. I think I might start actually reading one of these books instead of staring at them," Bethany joked, pointing towards the shelf stacked full of dusty volumes.

Tracy laughed and then turned serious, an expression Bethany had never seen on her face before.

"When I walked in yesterday, on you and Mr Finn, you seemed to be very close. I know I have joked about him in the past but you must be warned. He is the type to string women along and never become committed, he leaves when things are starting to get serious."

Bethany tried to interrupt but Tracy stopped her.

"I know you're a sensible girl but you needed to be told. He has a very colourful past and I don't want you to get mixed up in his games, okay? Now I'll be off."

She left then, leaving Bethany stunned.

"It's just this day and age. With all the prostitutes around people just assume that when you talk to someone it means you want to roll in the hay with them," She grumbled.

She got up and began to remove the books carefully. Some had faded and the titles couldn't be read while others still shone because they had never been read. Bethany removed one of the novels and sat down at the desk and opened the first page.

Hours passed and pages turned but no joy came to Bethany as she continued to read. She turned over the last page and sighed. The book had not been worth all her time.

"There was barley a story line and Liberty would never have done that even after Brian told her the truth."

She leant her head on her arm and breathed in the smell of roses. Tracy had just brought another set of clothes that she had found and washed them and scrubbed them until they were fit for use. The blouse was a light sky blue and the trousers were a dark creamy brown. They were not of the best condition but Bethany didn't expect them to be.

Sighing again, she stood up and made for the door. Her boredom had grown too much and she just needed to look at something other than extravagant curtains and shelves of books.

The corridor led off to the left and the right. Bethany took the left.

At first the castle did not display itself all that well, the walls were quite bare and the carpets slightly frayed but then she entered into a very large square room that positively screamed out its grandeur. Hundreds of priceless possessions lined the walls. Some glittered with pride at their magnificence while others reflected the light and cast beautiful shimmering shadows over the high walls.

Bethany trod carefully around the room, nervous that she might break one of the expensive pieces. She gazed in awe at the craftsmanship of every individual item. Getting halfway around the room, she stopped and looked up.

On the wall above hung a painting. The brushstrokes used created an image of the wind blowing through the meadow. A lone figure stood in the centre of the painting, her hair flew out in front of her obscuring her face. Her arms were stretched out slightly and they gently brushed the grass blades as she passed them.

The simplicity of the painting made Bethany feel a wave of emotion that included sadness and freedom. She believed that the girl in the picture was lost in her own dream. In the meadow she seemed so at home and yet she also seemed so lost, like she was missing an important part of herself.

"That painting was done by a local craftsman," said Princess Martha, making Bethany jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"Don't apologise. You may explore as you wish, this castle doesn't get as much attention as it used to. I'm glad you found this room though, it's truly beautiful," Martha murmured.

She stood next to Bethany and also looked up.

"This is my favourite piece of art in the whole castle. My mother bought it for me when we went in to Bowerstone Market once. Logan didn't approve of it because it wasn't made by a person of a higher class but my mother agreed with me that it didn't matter where it came from."

They stood in silence for a while just staring until Martha broke the silence again.

"Come, walk with me. I would much rather talk in a place of comfort where we can sit comfortably."

Bethany followed the Princess out the large room. She passed many rooms full of interesting objects and yet none compared to the first room.

They stopped outside a fancy door with golden hinges and a golden doorknob.

* * *

><p>"Mr Finn has told me a lot about you," said the princess, handing over a china cup full of boiling hot tea.<p>

She had lead Bethany into her private office which was a very impressive room. All the furniture was made out of a dark wood that had been polished so well that you could see your reflection in it. All the draw and cupboard handles were made of gold that matched the door.

"He has, your Highness?"

"Please use my real name, I am not the queen yet so I do not wish to be addressed like one."

Bethany was startled by this but continued to listen intently to what she said next.

"Yes he has told me about your whole, in fact, in a large amount of detail. I have also heard you were the one with Major Swift as he passed away."

"I was with him. He left a letter for me and in it he wished you well in your new journey and hopes that you will lead Albion out of these dark times."

Martha nodded and took a sip of tea. She seemed to already know this as though she had read the letter.

"Did he say anything else? About you or the brigade?"

Bethany looked up, totally stunned by those words. She had a suspicion that these questions were a test to see if she would spill the beans about the letter, or they were because she already knew what the letter said and wanted to know Bethany's opinion.

"Umm...yes he mentioned the brigade and how he would have been proud to have me in it."

"Indeed? Well that's interesting. Are you good at fighting?"

Taking a gulp of her tea she thought about her answer.

"When I was young my father taught me a few techniques because we lived on a farm and often got infestations of bugs and things. But thinking in more technical terms I'm a good fighter in the department of surviving because I nearly starved to death while having a bullet embedded in my leg," She replied.

"I see."

The conversation stopped for several long minutes. Both were deep in thought.

_Major Swift was right, she is a fighter. But the only problem is I must see proof. There is no way of getting her into the army without her proving herself. And there is also the problem that she doesn't understand any of mine or the Major's hints. When she does, however, understand them I think she will take up the option. Many people will be against having a woman in the army but I will do my best to convince everyone I can._

Bethany finished her tea and placed the mug on Princess Martha's desk.

_What do all these questions mean? There is something behind them, a hidden message, but I have no idea what it is. I take it that the army are involved and me but what could it be? Unless they mean me in the army! But, no, that can't be it, can it? No, NO...wait yes that's it. All the hints, all the questions, this is the reason. I am to join the army and fight for my country._

"Are you alright?" Martha asked, interrupting Bethany's thoughts.

"Yes...no...I...umm... All these questions, do they have a reason?"

The time had come for the princess to explain.

"As a matter of fact they do. Ever since the revolution began I noticed women are very keen to fight for what they believe in. There were many joining in on fights and throwing themselves into danger just to ensure a good future for their country. I thought how unfair it was that women aren't allowed to train like men are and join the army's that protect our kingdom. So now I have decided that when I am queen I wish for women to have the choice to fight. I would like to ask if you would be the tester for my plan, and join the Albion army and train to become a soldier?"

* * *

><p>There was no rest, no peace anywhere. The day of the coronation had come. Bethany turned this way and that, trying to weave through the crowds in the corridors. All she wanted was to escape from the commotion and relax in her room.<p>

For the past day her thoughts had been focused on a very important matter. Do I or do I not join the Albion army? Bethany had thought of pros and con's for each side and had come to the conclusion that whichever one she chose she had nothing to lose.

She reached the door to her room and jumped inside just before she was trampled by a group of stressed out maids discussing their uniforms. Tracy was among them and passed by giving Bethany a small wink.

They had barely spoken that morning because Tracy's workload had not permitted her any free time. Apparently the panning had taken so much time that there wasn't enough left to carry it out.

Bethany trotted over to the desk and sat in the straight backed chair. She picked up a book and flipped through the pages until she reached a page with the corner folded down. Settling into a more comfortable position, she began to read.

A soft tapping on her door made her look up. Ben Finn entered with his normal smirk firmly in place.

"I see you're keeping out of the way, wise choice," He said.

"I have no reason to be down there and I would only get in the way."

Ben walked over and settled himself down on her bed.

"Anyway, why are you here? No rudeness intended," Bethany inquired.

He looked up and met her gaze. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than Ben's; they were more like diamonds that glittered in the light. They started to engulf him, suck him under the surface, but he didn't resist.

"Your eyes," he whispered.

"What about them?" Bethany asked.

Ben suddenly blinked and came back to himself. _What did I just say? I'm such an idiot!_

"I...um...nothing. I came to give you this," he handed over a small square of paper.

She took it and glanced back at Ben's face. He face was slightly pink and his eyes were deliberately not meeting hers.

_Why did you do that? Look, you're blushing. Now you must look like a right idiot._

He cleared his throat loudly.

"I've been invited to the Queen's Coronation tomorrow!" Bethany said, disbelief practically leaking from her words.

"Really?"

Even Ben was shocked to hear that. He had thought the message was going to be about her stay and if all the maids were being kind and welcoming.

* * *

><p>"Now put this on and I'll do your hair," Tracy gabbled, handing over a bundle of blue material.<p>

Bethany began to remove her clothes. Her body was a lot more bearable to look at now, it looked more normal and her bones didn't stick out anymore. She dropped her clothes on the floor and picked up the dress. After finding the head and shoulder holes, she gently put it on.

The fabric flowed down her body. It rested in all the right places, highlighting her best features. The rich fabric was royal blue.

"It's to match your eyes. And it's royal blue so it sort of fits."

"But where did you get it," Bethany asked, still in awe at the beautiful gown.

"It was my mother's. She left it to me when she died and I thought that you could borrow it and look absolutely fabulous."

Tracy smiled. She guided Bethany into a chair and began to play with her hair.

"I think I'll do it so that it's up at the back with curls coming down at the sides to frame your face. Is that okay, darling?"

Bethany nodded and Tracy set to work.

"Now the party starts in half an hour," she said, her voice muffled because of the hair pins sticking out of her mouth. "But what I was thinking was that you should arrive later and make a massive entrance."

"Umm...okay but I can't promise it being amazing because knowing me I'll get nervous and trip over."

After about ten minutes Tracy stepped back and admired her work. Bethany stood up and gazed at herself in a mirror, not truly believing that it was herself staring back at her.

* * *

><p>"So you're Queen which means I can finally get my pay rise," Ben joked.<p>

"Now I'm Queen I can also get you thrown in prison with just a wave to one of my guards over there," replied Martha, gesturing to pair of ominous looking guards that were leaning against the wall.

Ben drank from his glass and looked around the room. Everyone was busy. Most of the guests were gathered on the dance floor, twirling in circles while the others stood in groups talking and laughing. His gaze travelled and focused on the staircase that led to the higher floors in the castle. Towards the top was a beautiful woman in a blue flowing gown. Her hair was twisted elegantly into a knot at the back of her head but odd strands were lose and hung around her pale face. She reached the bottom stair and glided over to where Queen Martha and Ben stood. As she walked past the dancers and other guests, a few stopped their conversations and stared. Women attempted to regain their interest while throwing her disgusted looks. They believed you had to come from a good background and be well-spoken in order to look so fine.

"Bethany, it's wonderful to see you again and especially looking so nice," Martha smiled.

"Thank you. Tracy lent me the dress."

They continued their conversation while Ben just stood next to them. For once he had no words. He was slightly nervous because he didn't want something stupid to slip out again and make the situation awkward, but he also had a mounting desire to ask her to dance.

Unfortunately just as he opened his mouth to ask a man came up behind them. Private Hull greeted them all in turn and then turned to Bethany.

"May I have the first dance?" He asked with surprising confidence.

"Umm, yes...okay," She replied, blushing a light crimson.

Moving to the dance floor they began to waltz around the other partners, weaving in and out so as not to trip over.

Ben followed them with his piercing blue eyes feeling a lump grow in his throat. This alarmed him because he had never experienced such an emotion before. His body tensed when he saw private Hull lean down and give Bethany a peck on the cheek.

_What's happening to me?_ _First I say stupid things and __**blush **__and now I feel angry at Hull for what he did and sad because it's not me that's doing that. Wow no...NO I don't feel like that. That's just ridiculous! Why should you care if private Hull likes Bethany?_

"If you're so bothered why don't you just ask for the next dance?"

Ben whipped around, startled to find Martha watching him.

"Who said I'm bothered? I don't care. They can do what they want. That's just...just... How could you think I'm bothered by...by that?"

Ben hurried off into the crowd still muttering under his breath.

"Oh no reason," Martha laughed, following him.

* * *

><p>The Queens first day of her rein had arrived. She had got up and dressed with the help of several maids. With her corset tied securely she headed off to her study. Her quill and ink were ready next to a fresh sheet of paper and she took a seat and began to write.<p>

_Bethany,_

_The day has come to announce my plans of having women in the Albion army. I would like you to be there and have your decision ready. The meeting will begin at around 11 but that is not officially set because Page and Reaver will be going head to head on giving their opinions on Albion's future and them two can argue forever. I hope you make the right choice for you and don't feel pressured to accept because I understand that what I ask of you is a lot._

_Yours_

_Queen Martha._

Bethany received the note from a maid and read. Up to this point she had almost forgotten about the Queen's proposition and now felt totally trapped as she only had three hours to make her decision.

The time flashed by and she soon found herself entering a very big room with hardly anyone inside. Martha sat on her thrown and Ben stood a few metres to her left. A tall bulky man with a large grey moustache stood closer on her right. The only other woman in the room was dark skinned and had an air of great power about her.

"Please come forward," the Queen beckoned her closer. "This is Sir Walter Beck and Page because I don't believe you have met before."

She gestured first to the man and then to the woman before settling back in her chair. They all watched her get comfortable and then Walter asked the question they all seemed dying to ask.

"So what is this meeting about?"

Martha took a deep breath then answered.

"I want to pass a law saying that women can join Albion's army's and train like normal soldiers."

Silence met these words as everyone appeared to be too shocked to speak.


	5. Crossing lines

Part 5-Crossing lines

The silence stretched on. Sir Walter and Page shared a confused look and Ben stood deep in thought.

"And why would you want such a law passed?" Walter asked.

Bethany met Queen Martha's gaze and gave her a small nod. She had made her decision and was ready to share it. The Queen smiled and answered the question.

"I believe that women have just as much a right as men do to fight for what they believe in. Women are no weaker than men nor are they on a lower level of intelligence so why should they sit by and watch their loved ones fight and die?"

Silence fell again.

Ben turned and stared at Bethany. She shifted, uncomfortable under his stare.

"I agree with Martha," Ben suddenly said, removing his eyes from Bethany's face.

"You only want women in the army, Finn, so that you can gawp at them in their uniform," Page said scathingly.

He opened his mouth to retort but he was cut short by Martha.

"I wish to discuss this civilly." She shot a warning look at Ben and Page. "Now, this young lady is willing to be a tester for my plan. I would like her to start training with Ben and his soldiers and see how she copes. I know there are risks involved but these must be taken in order to make the right decision."

Walter marched over to the Queen and began to dissuade her from her decision and Page muttered under her breath and glared at Bethany. Ben stood silently, engrossed in his own thoughts.

_She can't do this, she'll get hurt, _Ben thought to himself. _And my trainings tough, a lot of recruits never finish. But I did just say it was a good idea and it would be good for Albion's future to have women in her armies._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said quietly to Bethany, trying not to let the others hear. "You've had no past experience and could easily get hurt."

The others noticed the silent conversation and listened in.

"I am sure of my decision and everyone must start somewhere. Many people wake up in the morning and decide that the army is the right path for them, but are they prepared?" Bethany answered, speaking with confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"Finn, a second ago you were all for the idea, what's changed?" Page demanded.

"I'm still for the idea but I think that Martha should have chosen a better candidate."

Walter coughed loudly and stared at the door, a silent message saying that this meeting needs to come to a conclusion. The Queen nodded in agreement then addressed the people standing before her for the last time.

"Whether you agree with me or not I would like to go ahead with my plan. Bethany, on Monday morning you will begin your training. You will do a three week trial and at the end of each week I would like to meet with Ben and discuss your progress. If all goes well in the three weeks you could have a permanent place offered to you in the army. Now Walter and Page I would like to discuss a few Reaver related matters with you, please accompany me to my study."

With that the group dispersed. Ben and Bethany stood alone in the large throne room, avoiding each other's gaze.

"I will send one of the recruits to get you on Monday so be ready," Ben muttered,

He marched out the room leaving Bethany to think about her newly made decision.

* * *

><p>Nervousness took over Bethany's body and she began to shake. She stood in line with the other new recruits awaiting orders from their new leader. Many of the men shot her confused glances while others glared at her making her feel very self-conscious.<p>

They heard heavy footfalls coming closer and quickly adjusted their posture to an upright position. The newly appointed Major Finn rounded the corner. He approached and surveyed the men and woman before him.

"Today," He shouted. "You will begin your training to become a soldier. Some of you may not succeed in your goal but the rest will go on to be great men and serve your queen with bravery and courage and knowledge that others can only dream of. To begin we will start with some basic melee exercises so I can assess your level of fitness and get an idea of where your future lies in Albion's army."

Everyone hurried off to the training grounds which were to the right of Bowerstone Castle. Its massive shadow overlooked much of the grounds making them seem more daunting than they actually were. Racks of swords stood just outside the shadow, collecting heat from the warm yellow sun.

"Select a sword then stand on the line facing me."

"Yes Major Finn," they chanted, following his orders.

Ben frowned. He hated the idea of replacing Major Swift. He had been his teacher, his guardian, his friend and he repaid him by taking his job straight after his death.

The new recruits started their training and they preformed the exercises as best they could. Ben observed as half the group took on defensive positions while the others attempted to disarm them using a range of attacking manoeuvres. He marched along the line, watching each member individually for a minute or two before moving on. Reaching the end of the line he saw Bethany working hard to keep Private Hull from disarming her. Not all her movements were fluid and many weren't what he had shown them but at least she seemed to be giving it her all.

Ben called them to a halt and explained ways of improvement before telling them to swap rolls. He kept them at it for a few hours before setting them off on a long run that took them down into Bowerstone market and through to Bowerstone industrial.

"You did well today," He said to the panting recruits before him. "Tomorrow we will focus on other forms of weapons like guns, bows and mortars."

They then dispersed. Most headed to The Cock in the Crown Inn for a much deserved drink while the others went back to their lodgings to rest and prepare for tomorrows activities.

Bethany walked alone back to the castle. Guards gave her appraising looks as she passed through the large double doors and headed up the wide blue carpeted staircase.

"How was it? How was your first day?" Tracy asked urgently as soon as she had reached her room.

"It was...good," Bethany said, unenthusiastically.

"Oh darling, it's going to take time. You've taken on a massive task so things won't be instant. Just working at it and you will soon be a true soldier."

She smiled sadly at Tracy. "And the men. They don't want me there. They make me feel like I've violated their personal space and it really doesn't feel good. The only one accepting is Private Hull and I suppose Major Finn but I wish the others would understand that this wasn't my idea and I haven't joined just to make their lives harder."

Tracy moved closer and hugged Bethany, attempting to squeeze all the negativity out of her.

"You have another long day tomorrow so get some rest and I expect to see a happier face next time I come in," She said in a mock serious tone.

* * *

><p>Days passed and training continued. Everyone was improving immensely and Ben couldn't hide how proud he was. To begin he had had bad feelings about taking up this task. He had wanted to leave Bowerstone after the revolution but the Crawler and his bonds with the Queen had kept him from leaving. But now he smiled at the thought of staying because it meant he got to see all these soldiers' perseverance and dedication again as they faced their difficult path.<p>

"You have all worked hard for the past two weeks and it is clear to me the high level you are at now. Tomorrow I wish for you to meet me at the entrance to Millfields. The residents are having some Balverine trouble and I have volunteered you all to help as part of your training. There is a good chance there will be injuries and possible casualties but I believe that you are strong enough to take up this challenge."

Bethany fought her way through the group of departing soldiers. She walked up to Ben, concentrating on his face rather than her own feet. His eyes had always intrigued her. They were so bright and inviting that she found it hard to resist. The ground unfortunately did not care for Ben's eyes and was particularly muddy. Bethany slipped, slamming straight into Ben's chest. He staggered but held on to Bethany to prevent her from falling.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you."

Ben stood straight adjusting his uniform.

"I don't think I'm ready for tomorrow."

He stared at her for a moment, totally lost for words. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail but odd strands had come loose during the day's events. Her face had a healthy pink glow and her eyes sparkled like the queens diamonds.

All new recruits had their own uniform so they could be identified. Being the first woman, Bethany's had been modified to fit comfortably around certain areas. The designer of her shirt had made the collar area more of a V-neck which showed off more cleavage than desired and the pants were tight, showing off her toned legs.

The silence hung for too long as Ben took in her appearance and when their eyes met his heart beat increased rapidly. Words tumbled from his mouth before his brain had fully formed them.

"What...emm...really? What makes you say...believe that?"

Bethany held in a chuckle.

"I don't think I'm on the same level as the rest of the soldiers."

"What? You're doing fine. Many have already quit but you haven't, does that count for nothing? Don't give up at the first hurdle when things are only just starting to get tough. I expect you tomorrow at Millfields along with everyone else and no excuses."

Ben turned and walked away. _I need to go and drown myself in liquor. If I embarrass myself anymore I might as well become a monk, _he thought.

* * *

><p>The walk to Millfields was subdued. Conversations were hushed and never lasted long. Even the strongest recruits were feeling the pressure. Bethany walked alone, deep in thought, at the back of the group. Ben did the same but at the front.<p>

He was worried. Not just about the day ahead but also about the future. Every day was a day closer to when the Crawler would attack. It had never struck him before but he didn't realise how much he could lose. He had many friendships worth keeping, many memories worth saving, and maybe a secret worth sharing. But did he have the strength to keep it all safe?

"Major Finn?"

Ben had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't realised he was about to walk into Bower Lake. He took a few steps back and cleared his throat.

"Okay, I have a list here," He tugged a piece of paper out of an inside pocket of his jacket. "Of your groups that you will patrol in today. Privates Hull, Kelly, Bethany, Laurence, Pendlebury you are group one."

He continued reading out the names until everyone was sorted into groups.

"Your group members will support you and help you and protect you if you need it. These will also be the groups you will remain in for the rest of your training so treat each other well and become brothers and fight as one."

Private Kelly gave Bethany a look that said we will never be friends.

The groups headed off in different directions and for a while nothing interesting happened except when a child of one of the nobles came up and attempted to steal Private Pendlebury's sword while he was busy tying his bootlaces. His group laughed as he ran after the child attempting to bribe him with a gold coin.

In the end the boy ran headlong into his parents who had been returning from Bowerstone market, laden with new expensive books and foods. They dragged the boy home after muttering apologies to Pendlebury and the group moved on, getting closer and closer to the entrance of Silverpines.

"Hull, listen," Bethany whispered, as they approached Silverpines.

Everyone went quiet. They heard it to. Balverines. Their large feet pounded the floor as they paced around waiting for someone to come along and their loud breathing reverberated around sounding more like deep grunts.

"Right, Kelly and Laurence, you go round the back of that house so we can attack from different angles. When I signal, attack, Okay?" Private Hull instructed.

They all nodded and withdrew their weapons. Bethany edged round the corner and froze. At least ten Balverines were gathered outside the gates to Silverpines. All had razor-sharp claws that could cut through human flesh without much effort and pointed fangs that could pierce skin with the smallest pressure.

Her heart began to beat at an alarmingly loud pace that she thought the Balverines might hear. Beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead. They stung her eyes causing a fit of blinking. Hull gave Bethany's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Before he could give the signal a loud shout rang across the clearing and five men charged at the Balverines.

"The bloody idiots! You're supposed to take them by surprise so you can get the upper hand," Private Hull cried before running in to join the fray.

The others shared one last brief look between them before following him.

Guns exploded from every angle while swords slashed back and forth, trying to administer a fatal blow. Bullets did the most damage. Soldiers using swords couldn't get close enough to a Balverine without being in slicing range of their long claws.

A few Balverines lay dead on the hard ground. Their only purpose, to create an uneven surface for distracted people to trip.

Bethany held her sword high, ready for an attack. She slowly backed away from the battle and pulled out her pistol. Taking aim at an occupied Balverine, she fired. Hit. It embedded itself in the creatures left leg causing it to stumble. This gave another soldier time to cut off its furry head. With a final grunt the animal died.

From a distance Ben heard a loud commotion coming from the entrance to Silverpines. He sprinted towards the noise, cocking his rifle as he went.

As soon as he rounded the corner of a house his path was blocked by a massive silver Balverine. It snapped its jaws together showing off its pointed canines. Saliva and blood dripped from its mouth as it advanced menacingly on Ben.

Having been in the army so long he knew how to handle this situation. Slowly he backed away feigning a look of panic and pretended to stumble on a piece of uneven ground. The Balverine believed it to be real and stopped, reading itself to pounce. Before it could leave the ground Ben drew his rifle with immense speed and fired. The bullet shot forward into the Balverine's skull.

Bethany watched in awe as Ben took down the largest Balverine singlehanded. She gasped as he fell but when he swung his gun around and fired she realised it had been an act. Being so engrossed in his performance, Bethany remained oblivious to the danger behind her.

The last Balverine edged forward, not making a sound. Its eyes were fixed on Bethany. Closing the distance between them, it raised its claws.

"Duck!" Private Hull yelled, noticing the danger.

She dodged out the way of the animal's swipe but its other arm came up and knocked her clean off her feet. Landing on her feet sent pressure up her legs and she fell backwards from the impact.

Shots rang out but none came close to the Balverine that now prowled towards her. When it was right in front of her it stood up on two legs so that it towered over her. She squeaked in fear. Guns continued to fire because no one wanted to use their swords and be in range of the razor-sharp claws. Suddenly the beast froze and triumphant yells rang out. Someone had managed a direct hit. The Balverine wavered for a second before crashing down on top of Bethany.

"Idiot," Ben shouted. "I told you in training not to perform a fatal blow if one of your comrades could be in danger from the after effect."

He sprinted over and used his body weight to role the dead Balverine away.

"Bethany? Bethany, can you hear me?"

"Yes," She stuttered in reply, clearly in pain.

"Were does it hurt?"

"Leg."

Ben bent down to inspect her legs. The left was showing signs of minor bruising but the right was going a deep bluey-purple and was already twice its usual size. Her scar from the bullet wound seemed to be being stretched and Ben thought it might soon reopen under the pressure.

"Privates Pendlebury and Laurence carry Bethany back to the barracks so I can dress this and attempt to bring down the swelling."

"Yes, Major Finn."

They marched off back to Bowerstone, supporting Bethany between them as they went.

"Most of you did well today. You all completed the task set and there were no casualties but I hope next time you will be more prepared and assess the situation and not just run in with your eyes shut. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Ben lowered towels into the bucket of ice cold water where he left them for a few seconds. Carefully he lifted them out one by one and rung them. Water droplets rained back into the bucket as though it was a magnet drawing them in. Ben straightened them out and wrapped them around Bethany's swollen legs.<p>

The cold towels on her warm skin made her shudder in her unconscious state. Gently, Ben pushed down on her right leg which made her twitch and grumble in pain.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, cringing at the thought of causing her more pain. "But I promise this will help."

Knowing Bethany was unconscious made him feel more comfortable talking. He knew that once she awoke he would need to watch his words in order to say nothing embarrassing again. To his great annoyance, he could still come up with no explanation as to why he got twinges in his stomach whenever they made eye contact or why he became angry whenever another man spoke to her.

Minutes passed each one bringing with it more unanswerable questions.

Bethany mumbled something incomprehensive and opened her eyes. Ben sat next to her obviously deep in thought. She stole that moment to take in every detail on his face, loving the way his expression changed with every new thought. Something must have pulled him back to reality because he suddenly looked down and met her gaze.

"You're awake," He said, not thinking.

"No, no this is a dream," Bethany replied sarcastically.

Ben smirked then asked, "How're your legs feeling?"

"They'll live I think." Then she turned serious. "I told you I wasn't ready for this."

Stunned into silence, Ben just stared at her.

"Look at me, I can't be a soldier. What was I thinking? Fighting the Balverines today I got so distracted today watching you I didn't realise there was one creeping up behind me! Maybe I should just give up before I embarrass myself anymore," Bethany said, looking to him for an answer.

At first he still couldn't bring himself to talk. _She had been watching me?_ He thought and a warm feeling exploded in his stomach. Then the rest of her words hit him. He couldn't have her leave but he could never persuade her to stay unless...

"Yes maybe you should give up if that's what you want."

"What?"

"Well no one is going to stop you leaving if that's what you want. I mean we can't make the decision for you and tell you to leave. Only you can decide but I see you have already made your decision."

"Hang on," Bethany demanded. "Yesterday you told me not to quit at the first hurdle and not to give up when things start to get tough. What's changed?"

"Nothing, but if you want to leave, you leave. I can't stop you."

"Oh you really are a scoundrel! Everything I've heard about you is true. Why don't you just go back to a brothel and find some tart to occupy, at least then you'd be away from me. And I will not give just because you want me to. I will prove everyone wrong and I will complete these three weeks and carry on my training for the year and I will fight the Crawler along with everyone else," She cried.

Jumping up from the bench she hobbled out the barracks before Ben could say another word.

He had not meant to cause so much anger. The reverse psychology was only meant to persuade Bethany to stay but instead it had made her reveal that she knew things about his colourful past. He dreaded to think what else she knew and regretted his entire life for fear that it could be the reason he had potentially just lost a friendship that had had the hope of developing into something more.


	6. Accepting

Part 6-Accepting 

Stumping into her room, Bethany left her door wide open and sat on her bed. Anger and disappointment rushed through her. _I thought he cared, I thought he understood_, she thought. Voices from the corridor outside grew louder and louder as the speakers grew closer.

She did not look up as they passed her door but a sudden silence came and a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up and met Queen Martha's leaf green eyes.

"I couldn't be more interested in the cleanliness of the garden benches but I must ask if we can discuss this problem later, Master Donald?" Martha said to her companion who lingered awkwardly at the door.

The head gardener nodded at her request and bowed out of sight. Shutting the door for privacy Martha turned round and gave Bethany a quizzical look.

"What is the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing," Bethany said, demonstrating a terribly fake smile. But seeing the Queens disbelieving stare she cracked and told her everything. Explaining all about not feeling good enough or accepted and about getting distracted during the Balverine training exercise. Lastly she described in detail exactly what just happened in the barracks between her and Ben.

"I feel awful for what I said about the brothel thing but I was just angry because of what he said. It was like he wanted me to leave," Bethany moaned.

"I don't believe he wanted you to leave. What I think is that he tried to persuade you to stay by telling you what you didn't want to hear. You wanted to be told to stay because you are a good soldier but instead Ben took the other approach and told you to leave which would obviously convince you to stay."

Bethany thought for a moment and realised that it made sense. Ben hadn't wanted her to leave at all and used reverse-psychology to hide that fact.

"I understand now and I feel stupid. Why is he so annoying and stupid and attractive and charming?"

"What?" Martha asked, holding in a laugh. "What did you just say?"

Going crimson, Bethany tried to rectify her mistake.

"I asked why is he so annoying and stupid?"

"Oh right," she replied, not believing at all that that was all Bethany had said. "It's a shame because I think Ben liked you but if you feel that way then I should just inform him to keep away."

Martha moved to leave, hardly being able to contain a smile at the look on Bethany's face.

"I don't think that will be necessary. You don't need to waste your time talking about silly things like that. Anyway you need to go and discuss garden benches."

_What does she mean Ben likes me? Does that mean as a friend or as something more? NO he doesn't like me like that. What if he did? Do I like him? But if Martha is going to tell him all what I said then there won't be any hope at all. I need to talk to him before someone else gets there first._

With those last thoughts buzzing in her head Bethany wrenched open her door and hurried off in search of the blond soldier. She started by asking a handful of servants if they had seen him. Only one had any useful information.

"I saw him heading into Industrial."

Thanking the maid, she marched off in the direction of Bowerstone industrial, thinking of likely places he would go. The Riveter's Rest pub seemed the only likely place seeing as the rest Industrial was taken up by workhouses and an orphanage.

Bethany had never ventured into this area of Bowerstone but had heard about the pub from others around the castle. Smoke blackened more of the sky as she got closer to the workhouses. The roaring of dangerous machines could be heard from a distance and all the people around were covered in ash and dirt.

Passersby gave her odd stares. It was very rare to see a well dressed young woman walking casually through the town alone. Working men got distracted from their work by the sight before them. They gawped at her with roaming eyes. Their eyes sought out her most interesting features and gazed at them as long as they dared.

Bethany walked faster knowing she was being watched. Men shouted rude things and did inappropriate gestures, all of which were ignored. Walking over a cobbled bridge the pub came in to sight. Its doors flung wide open in welcome to any poor sod who wanted to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Approaching the door she saw him. Ben sat on a stool by the bar a half drunk mug of ale in his hand. He looked downcast and lonely, lost in his own little world.

Before Bethany could take a step into the pub two hands grabbed her waist and dragged her backwards down a small alleyway. She was pushed backwards against a cold brick wall and a heavy body pressed against hers. Wriggling in discomfort she cried out, receiving a hard slap across her face.

"SHUT IT! The more you move the longer this will take," The man rasped.

It was too dark in the alley for Bethany to see her attackers face. His hands began to move over her body, touching in intimate places. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she endured the traumatic act.

"Hey what's going on?" said a familiar voice.

The man holding Bethany swore loudly but didn't move a muscle as the other person stepped closer. The sun sunk lower in the sky and illuminated more of the alleyway. It hit Bethany and her attacker and she was able to see his face. His bald head added to his unattractive appearance. Small beady eyes sat at the bottom of a prematurely lined forehead and his shinning red nose looked like a badly crafted Christmas decoration.

Knowing that there was no hope in finishing what he had started, he made a run for it, leaving Bethany to collapse on the floor.

"Bethany, are you all right?" Ben cried, bending down at her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine and I was looking for you. I wanted to apologise."

Ben could clearly see she was not fine. Her limbs were shaking and her breath was coming out in short bursts. Helping her from the ground, Ben guided her into the pub. The warmth from inside enveloped Bethany's body causing her limbs to stop their shaking. She settled herself at a table in the corner while Ben bought drinks.

"Here," He said, passing over a mug of strong smelling liquid. "It will help with the shock."

"Thank you," She replied.

Taking a long swig she swallowed, allowing the drink to slip down her throat to where it settled in her stomach. The drink took immediate effect and started to caress her muscles and brain into a relaxing and calming state.

A pleasant silence stretched on between Ben and Bethany as they sipped their drinks. It was nice to sit in each other's company with no expectation to make forced conversation. When they both began to stare at the last drops in their mugs did Bethany decide it was time to talk.

"So, before I was _distracted _I was coming to find you because I want to apologise. I'm sorry for what I said earlier it was rude and mean and not like me. I was angry by what you had said and just sort of lost control."

"It's fine, honestly. I've had much worse shouted at me over the years," Ben smirked.

Bethany smiled sadly, still feeling terrible.

"I only have another week before Queen Martha reviews my progress. Do you think she will let me continue?"

Ben was shocked by the question and the tone she spoke in. It was low, almost a whisper and there was no joy in her words at all.

Choosing his words carefully, he answered, "I should think so. Speaking as your mentor I'd say you've made a big improvement and could go on to be an even better soldier."

"Now answer as my friend and not as my mentor. Answer what you think and don't be afraid. What do you think of me?"

Bethany met Ben's eyes. Piercing light blue on sparkling dark blue. When he spoke it was just above a whisper.

"I think you're amazing! You're strong willed, funny and get distracted by the smallest things. You can't handle the thought of someone important to you being angry or upset with you and I can't handle the thought of spending another day without doing this."

Ben suddenly leant across the table and pressed his lips to Bethany's.

* * *

><p>The three week review had arrived. Bethany paced back and forth in the throne room praying for a good result. Throughout her training she had grown to love the Army more and more and now it felt like the only place she wanted to be. She couldn't imagine her life without it now. She couldn't imagine going back to normal because for so long now her life hadn't been normal.<p>

So much had happened in such a short space of time that it was hard to believe. Being captured by slave traders, trying to start a rebellion, being arrested, being shot, nearly dying, Major Swift dying, meeting Ben Finn and joining the new Queen's Army was a lot to take in.

Bethany tried to recall her parents for the first time. They had popped into her head regularly but she had always pushed them back out. It was too painful to think about them sitting at home wondering where she was. For all she knew they could think she was dead.

The doors to the throne room opened silently and Queen Martha walked in accompanied by Ben and Sir Walter Beck. Only Walter didn't smile as they entered and Ben's was more of a reassuring smirk.

"I am very pleased to say that you have passed your three week trial and will go on to be a soldier in Albion's Army. You will stay in Major Finn's brigade where I hope you are happy and comfortable. Now I must warn you that from this point forward I cannot spare my time to check regularly on your progress so you are alone from now. But if you have any serious concerns let Major Finn or I know. All that's left to say now is well done and good luck," Martha smiled.

"Thank you for this opportunity, your Highness, and I will do my very best to protect the citizens of Albion," Bethany said proudly.

Walter seemed to be impressed with her attitude because he looked slightly more cheerful as he left with the Queen. Ben remained in the room and only spoke when the door was shut.

"Well you did it even though you didn't think you would. All that's left to do now is defeat the Crawler."

He said it in a jokey manor but, seeing the stricken look on Bethany's face, changed the subject.

"I suppose you want to take some time off of training and visit your parents."

"No," Bethany said sadly. "I will go home when Albion is safe again. I left home with the hope of changing the world and I won't go home until I have done that or at least helped achieve that."

Ben nodded in understanding. In the short silence that followed her words Ben's thoughts flashed to his own family. What would they say if they could see him now? After starting life as a lowly street performer he had gone on to become Major Finn in the Albion Royal Army.

"When I do go home though, after the fight with the Crawler, you'll have to come. I know fields of crops and small goods stalls aren't your thing but it is beautiful there and there is a pub that sells some amazing ale's so if you get really don't like it you can wash it all away with liquor."

"That does sound very tempting," Ben laughed. "Oh and you know last week at the pub in Industrial, what I did you know didn't mean anything, right?"

"Yeah I know," Bethany replied, knowing very well that it had meant a lot to both of them.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is the day," Martha said trying to sound casual.<p>

Ben turned around and met her eyes. Fear clouded them, obscuring the usual green glint that lingered there. Her body sagged with exhaustion and her eyes had dark bags underneath from all the sleepless nights.

"Yes tomorrow is the day that all of Albion will fight to destroy the greatest evil that has ever threatened to take her. Don't worry so much, we will win this and you will go down in history as the greatest ruler this kingdom has ever known," Ben said.

Martha sunk lower in her chair unable to accept his words.

"How can you be so positive? Tomorrow everyone might die and it will be my fault! How can I be positive when I know that I could lose everyone I know and love?"

Tears pricked in her eyes. One strayed down her cheek and then another and another until her face was wet with silent tears. Her body shook as she cried. Ben walked to her side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Martha seemed to come to her senses and quickly sat up straight brushing away her tears.

Ben sighed deeply and moved to the opposite side of her desk where he took a seat.

"Anyway...have you told her yet?" Martha enquired, regaining her usual casual tone.

"Told who what?" Ben asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Have you told Bethany that you like her? Look you need to just do it otherwise you will regret it and too be honest I think she already knows."

"I know she knows. I kissed her a while ago," Ben said bluntly.

Martha's mouth flew open in surprise. She had of course expected this to happen but she had also expected it to go further. Why hadn't Ben told her sooner about this?

"Yes I know you're going to ask why I didn't tell you but I kind of wanted to keep it quiet. Everyone knows about my past and if I showed my feelings in front of a lot of people some of them will judge me and think I'm just playing her so that I can get her into bed, which is not the reason!"

"Wow I didn't know you liked her that much," Martha stuttered. "Bethany must have a lot of power if she can make the infamous Ben Finn act like this."

They both laughed. It was a genuine laugh that lightened both their hearts. However it didn't last long because thoughts of the Crawlers attack soon took over all thought again. How had it come to this? Beginning a rebellion had been hard enough for the hero queen. She had had to leave her home, the place she had lived all her life, and fight against her own brother, the one that had been there for her all her life. But on the way she had not expected to meet the most deadly creature in the world and been told to destroy it.

Martha found it hard to think that she could have been born to a normal family and had a normal life. She could have grown up in a small house in Bowerstone Market, playing with the other children in the street while her parents went to work on a stall or in a shop. When she hit her teenage years she could have fooled around with other teenage boys instead of being separated from them and being told who she must love and marry.

What if she had been born free? What if she didn't have to run a kingdom? What if she wasn't born to inherit a mountain of gold? Life would be so different...a good different, Martha thought.

Ben lounged back in his chair staring at the ceiling. The paint work was remarkable. The entire surface was white but raised swirls stuck out in odd patterns that created dark and light patches. It moved before Ben's eyes, twisting and turning like the wind. He was hypnotised by it. If it had been painted blue it would be like the continuous waves of the sea. Swirling, churning blue waves. The blue waves that reminded him so much of...her eyes. Like her eyes the dark blue sea surface hid a whole other world full of mystery and wonder that Ben so much wanted to discover. He had to see those eyes again.

* * *

><p>It had arrived almost too fast. Reports were flying into the castle from places were the Crawler had already struck. Each one brought more dire news and more importantly each one came from places closer to Bowerstone.<p>

Ben assembled his soldiers into three lines so they could be addressed by him. Martha and Walter marched out the castle looking strong and confident. Both had guns strung to their backs and Martha held the hilt of the Hero sword she had inherited. Their expressions gave away no emotion. They joined Ben and waited for him to give his last orders.

"Today is the day," He shouted, pacing up and down past the front line of soldiers. "Today we stand together because together we stand as one, together we are united and together we fight. We don't just fight to kill the enemy. We fight for our homes, for our jobs and our towns and cities. We fight for our families, for our friends and for our rights. I refuse to bow down to these creatures; I won't kneel to them even if I only have a breath of life left in me. I will keep fighting. And I pray that you will keep fighting with me...For Albion!"

His last words were echoed by everyone, including Martha and Walter. Warmth seeped into Ben's body causing some of the tension to melt away. Seeing everyone before him fighting for the same cause was truly amazing. A year ago a group of misfits had stood before him but now all that stood before him was strong competent soldiers that were ready to give up their lives to save so many others.

They divided into their groups and received their orders. Each group was to defend a different area of Bowerstone. Bethany and her group were assigned to the entrance to Bowerstone Market from Millfields.

"Good luck. You have all made astounding progress throughout this year and I hope that you will all be here to continue next year. Now go to your posts and wait for the signal," Ben said, hoping that the mortar being fired would be enough to let them all know of the danger coming.

The soldiers marched off in different directions. Some muttered hurried goodbyes to their friends in other groups but most just walked on with their heads held high. Fear of some degree was on all their faces. Even after all their training and preparations nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to face.

A few long minutes passed and people started to disappear from view. Ben could only see Bethany's group now. They made their way down the road to Bowerstone Market, their hands occasionally brushing over their weapons just for the reassurance of knowing they were there.

"Why didn't you do anything? You could have at least said goodbye," Martha said, breaking the uneasy silence that had formed since the soldiers' absence.

"What could I have said? There was nothing I could say to make this situation any better."

"But now you have just Bethany on her way into certain danger and possible death without even a single word of comfort or a goodbye."

Walter cleared his throat then spoke.

"While you did your little speech over there I was watching them." He gestured vaguely to where the soldiers had been standing. "And I saw the way she looked at you. You might be a right pain in the arse at times and you're far too cocky for your own good but I think you could have something there and you're mad if you're just going to throw it away."

Ben smiled at Walters insults but realised he had a point. He had never felt this way before and he had never had someone like him back for him and not his bedroom _skills_.

"Well what should I do?" He asked desperately.

"JUST TELL HER," Martha and Walter cried exasperatedly.

Before even thinking about what he was about to say, Ben dashed off after Bethany. Hearing heavy footfalls, she turned around and nearly fell backwards as Ben almost ran into her.

"I...need...to say...something," Ben panted.

"No you don't," Bethany replied.

She pulled Ben up straight and captured his lips in a powerful kiss. The tenderness and love that radiated from their kiss was absorbed by everyone around. For a few wonderful seconds the pair forgot about the looming danger and the possibility of death. Ben's hands found Bethany's waist and pulled her closer while she buried her hands in his soft blond hair. Her body fit perfectly against his and she basked in the pleasure of feeling his heart beat next to hers.

Martha smiled and leant against Walter who put an arm around her. He had always been there for her, through thick and thin and here he was at the end of everything just as strong as ever. At the end they were all together and little did they know that it could soon be over.

* * *

><p><em>Here's the next chapter before school begins again and all writing is put on hold. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think :)<em>


	7. The lying flames

Part 7-The lying flames

All the preparation, all the training had led up to this moment. The light blue sky was covered by a mass of grey clouds and no sun light broke through. It was deathly silent. Nobody moved; nobody spoke. Every street was empty and every house was locked. Families huddled together inside muttering words of encouragement and love. Nothing more could be done.

Everything was still...then it appeared. There was no warning, no sound. Black thick liquids seeped through gaps in the cobbled roads and shadows came alive and paced back and forth.

Ben couldn't speak. The darkness had sucked away his energy and taken his voice with it. The Crawler had arrived in Bowerstone and there was only one thing left to do.

"Ready? At my command, we fight. NOW!" Martha screamed, charging forward into the waiting darkness.

Using all their energy and willpower they fought through the oncoming rush of what the Crawler referred to as the _Children_. The small group made their way through the streets destroying everything in their path. Enemies became more frequent as they neared the bridge and they were soon surrounded.

A horrible voice sounded, it filled the air and caused terror to spark in people's hearts.

"_The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die._"

Images appeared in Ben's head. His entire family lay dead before him and everyone was shouting at him that it was his fault. They chased him away and he kept running. A desert formed around him. He slowed to a walk and then stopped. Bethany stood before him; her eyes had an evil unnatural glint.

"_You have done such hurtful things. The people you know shall rejoice in your death,_" She said in a high cruel voice that was not her own.

The scene dissolved and Ben was left in a pit of blackness. He began to fall as voices echoed all around.

"_Darkness will swallow you whole just watch us fly into your heart. We know what you have done! Do you really think she will love you? You have no purpose, no worth. Let us ease your passing. The Children are hungry._"

Bowerstone materialized around him. Martha stood to his right and Sir Walter to his left. He was not alone, he was not worthless and he knew that love still existed in the world. Mustering all his strength, he swung his cutlass round and began to hack at the surrounding shadows.

Martha and Walter followed and working together they managed to break free and gain some ground. They moved steadily towards the tattoo shop, its windows boarded up and door bolted shut. As they passed by a loud cackle sounded and a group of crows, as black as night, soured out through the windows and disappeared into thin air.

"It's trying to play tricks on us," Martha whispered.

* * *

><p>Bethany sliced and cut at the shadows that approached. They were human at first glance but wings protruded from their backs and no face could be found on the creatures.<p>

Private Laurence had been their first casualty. He had been injured by one of the _Children _and could barely keep up with the pace needed to stay alive. After ten minutes of struggle he had collapsed on the road where he was swiftly pounced upon by a dozen _Children_. They sucked the remains of his breath away and left his empty body motionless on the floor.

At the time Bethany had almost given up. It was the second death she had ever witnessed and it brought back all those feelings of loss and anger. They were so powerful that they threatened to overtake her but she pushed them back inside and channelled them into more energy.

The next to go was Private Hull. He had been very confident in fighting the Crawler, to his cost. As they began to fight he became over confident and cocky. He spent more energy on shouting about his skills than on killing the enemy. When the first Dark Minion appeared he believed he could take it alone. Racing forward he began to hack at its outer shell. Before he could administer a fatal blow the Minion swept him off his feet and sent him flying into the side of a house where the _children_ began to surround and consume him.

Bethany continued to fight but she could feel her energy fading. There were too many for such a small group and Private's Kelly and Pendlebury were showing signs of exhaustion to.

Another crowd of Dark Minions materialized around them. The three set to work, destroying every enemy that came near them. As each one's life ended it exploded leaving behind small fires. An unnatural breeze started and swept the burning ash from the cobbled road. They flew and dispersed. Some fizzed out while others carried on and settled onto the houses around.

Fires burst into life, their flames licking at the dried wood that supported the upper floors. The flames travelled fast and had soon engulfed the ground floor of many of the houses around.

Something happened then that made Bethany freeze. It wasn't that Kelly and Pendlebury had just finished the last of the Dark Minions and no more had appeared yet. It was that one of the houses had just caught fire and now echoing screams could be heard from the top floor.

"I thought this part of Bowerstone was supposed to be evacuated," Private Pendlebury called to the others.

"So did I," Bethany answered. "But if there are people in there we can't leave them. One of us has to go and help them."

She turned and met the others eyes. Both seemed apprehensive to enter the burning building.

"Fine," She muttered and stepped forward into the house.

The air was thick with smoke, making Bethany cough and choke. Holding her left arm over her mouth, she moved through the house.

Many of the stairs were on fire and some had crumbled to ash. She climbed them cautiously and when she reached the top she stared around. Smoke was everywhere. It burnt at her eyes causing fits of blinking and clung to her cloths, attempting to drag her down.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" She called, walking further into the smoke.

Spluttering and moaning began from the corner of the room, by the window. Bethany saw the shape of a child curled like a cat on the wooden floor.

"I'm here to help you. If you just stand up we can get out of here."

The child rolled over and Bethany screamed. Its skin was stretched to breaking point over its skull and it was deathly white. Darkness oozed from its mouth and its eyes had been replaced with black holes. Suddenly it was gone.

"_It doesn't matter if you leave. We are inside you. The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die._"

These words echoed around Bethany's head. She turned on her heel and ran towards the stairs. It had been a trap, one that she had fallen into easily.

The stairs crumbled as she hurried down them. Flames still burnt on the ground floor but they were not so powerful. She could see the exit now, the door to her freedom. As she passed through the doorway there was a deafening crack from above. The ceiling gave way and crumbled. Bethany's cry was lost as the heavy wood came raining down on her.

* * *

><p>Ben walked forward and slowly placed a hand on Martha's shoulder. It shook underneath his hand as another wave of tears washed over her. Walter's body lay lifeless in her arms, a trickle of blood running from his open mouth.<p>

The Crawler had possessed Walter and made him attack Martha. She had tried to not kill him but in the end the only way to destroy the creature within was to destroy the body it inhabited. Before he had passed away he told her how proud he was of her and how she did the right thing.

After many minutes of silence Martha slowly lowered his body gently onto the ground and stood up.

"We best go share the good news."

On the way to Bowerstone castle she sent the first guards that were in a good enough condition to fetch Walter's body. They bowed and went without complaint.

At the castle everyone rejoiced. Servants threw away their usual stiff demeanour and began to laugh and dance. Ben couldn't help but celebrate with the rest. For the past year there had been so much pressure and responsibility but now it was all gone and they were safe and alive.

Over the next few hours soldiers from posts around Bowerstone arrived bringing with them the wounded and dead. As the hours passed Ben's concern grew. No one had returned from the post at the entrance to Millfields.

Every new arrival at the castle brought some hope that Bethany and her group might be alive.

"Ben calm down I'm sure she's fine," Martha said, holding his arm.

Ben broke free from her grasp and ran out of the castle. Private's Kelly and Pendlebury arrived, carrying between them Private Hull's body. Fear and relief rushed through him so fast he nearly lost his balance as he hurtled down the castle steps.

As he approached Hull's body a wave of sadness washed over him. He had been a good soldier and a good kind-hearted man and now his life was over.

"Laurence is also dead. The _Children _or whatever they were called carried his body away," Kelly rasped.

"And Bethany?" Ben asked urgently.

They shrugged and looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Ben felt his heart sink. Could she really be dead? Not wanting to wait another minute Ben sprinted off in the direction of Millfields.

People had begun to flood onto the streets after hearing the news of the Crawlers defeat. They sang and danced and talked and laughed. Ben dodged in and out through the milling crowds, praying that he wouldn't find Bethany dead.

Nearing Millfields he could see there had been a fire. Wood and bricks still smoked from the powerful flames and in some places it was still alight, crackling merrily under the still clouded sky.

He scanned the area around. Many buildings had collapsed because of the fire, their remains scattered across the road.

"Bethany? Bethany!" He called, working through the mass of broken and singed wood.

Picking his way carefully through the debris, Ben tried not to think about what he might find. Nearing the end of the road, close to the beginning of Millfields, he stopped and turned. He froze. There was Bethany, under a heavy piece of blackened wood. She didn't appear to be moving.

Ben reached her side in less than a second moving faster than he ever had before. Crouching down, he leaned in to Bethany, gently lifting her head off the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she managed a pained smile.

"Ben, Ben I can't feel my legs," she muttered, panic stricken.

"It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry."

"But what should I do? I feel like I'm fading, it hurts but it's a distant pain."

Looking deep into Bethany's eyes he saw their shine leaving, replaced by a hard colour with no twinkle of life. She was dying and he could do nothing. Trying to stay positive he faked a smile.

"You'll be fine, trust me. Just keep looking at me and listen, okay? Everything will be alright. The Crawler is destroyed and Albion is saved. Now we can move on. Like you said, we can visit Oakfield and your parents and have a drink at The Sandgoose. Everything will be fine...everything!"

"Ben I'm scared. I'm so so scared. I feel so cold," Bethany mumbled.

Shifting even closer, Ben slowly lifted her so he could cradle her shoulders and torso as well. She smiled as he caressed her face. There was no one else she would rather be with.

Knowing that it was no good, Ben gave in and admitted the worst to himself.

"Don't be scared just let go. You will be able to see Major Swift and Emily again. There is nothing to fear," He whispered into her hair.

"But I'm scared of leaving you."

Taking a deep breath, Ben said quietly, "Don't worry about me. I'm Ben Finn, Major of the Albion Royal army and a total scoundrel. If I don't carry on no one will."

"Will...will you go and tell my parents. Tell them everything, please."

"They will be so proud of you." Tears began to cloud his vision as Bethany slipped closer to death. "Now just let go, be at peace."

Gradually Bethany's breathing began to fade and her eyes flickered closed. The sparkle that used to ignite them had all but vanished. She took a deep breath and exhaled for the last time, all her remaining life leaving with it. Her body grew still in Ben's arms.

For some time the scene didn't change. He was frozen in place. The pain and grief that washed over him was so strong it threatened to take him under but he did nothing.

The sky above was still grey but it was a lighter grey, not full of evil corrupt spirits but of millions of drops of water that wanted to wash the world clean. Little by little the clouds opened allowing the rain to fall free. It pattered on the cobbled road and the remaining houses roofs.

It soaked Ben's hair and clothes. As it ran down his face it blended with the tears so no one would know the pain he felt. After what felt like hours he moved. Lowering Bethany to the ground he stood up and smoothly lifted the wood off her. Bending back down, he scooped her up in his arms and began the journey back to Bowerstone Castle.

Walking through the Market everyone on the street stopped and stared. Their joy faded as they saw another casualty of the Crawler. No one offered to help. They only watched as Ben continued on up the hill.

Martha gasped and sprinted down the steps as she saw Ben arrive with Bethany's body cradled in his arms. Half way towards the steps he collapsed onto his knees as the rush of emotion became too much. He bent his head and wept.

"Ben! Ben," Martha said softly, as she reached him.

She bent down to his level and took his hand.

"Hiddles, Davidson!" She called over her shoulder and two guards approached. "Take this body and place her with the others. Take care with her; she is just as important as the men."

Martha gently removed Ben's grip on Bethany and hugged him as the guards silently carried her body away.

As she was taken into the castle there was a scream and then loud cries. Tracy had seen her body. She ran out of the double-doors and down the steps.

"You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to protect her! And this is what happens, she is DEAD," Tracy screamed at Ben.

"Please, Tracy, please calm down," Martha implored.

"You expect me to be calm, Your Highness, but that is something I cannot be right now. He should have been there, he should have saved her. She put her trust in him and look where that got her. Your nothing, Benjamin Finn, nothing! You don't deserve a job of such high ranking."

With that she hurried away into the castle. Ben stayed kneeled on the floor, his head bowed. The tears had stopped but he had been left with a hollow space inside. A space that only one person could fill.

The rain had started to ease and the world had regained some of its colour. Guards had bright red uniforms again and the flowers had pink and purple petals again. None of this was noticed by Ben. He stood and turned to Martha.

"I...I have to go somewhere," He murmured. "I'll be in the barracks."

The Queen watched him stride away, shoulders hunched and watching the floor. Even though so much joy had come with the destroying of the Crawler all she felt was grief and sadness.

That day she had lost her mentor her father figure and now she had also lost many good soldiers and a friend. It was too much to take in and yet she had to stay strong and keep going. If she stopped she would never start again. She would be overcome by grief and live in a world without joy or colour.

* * *

><p>Ben lay on his bed in the barracks. He felt such strong emotions but could not release any of them. The tears had run dry and the cries had been extinguished. There was nothing left to do but to drown in sorrow.<p>

Tracy's words had hurt. He should have been there but he hadn't been. Did that really make Bethany's death his fault? No. He had had a duty. It was his duty to stand beside the Queen as she faced the darkest thing ever to attack Albion and he had done that. He had done the right thing.

But still knowing that Bethany was gone was still too much. He had never felt so connected or so in love with another person before and had them return his feelings. How was he expected to just move on and forget? Yes he had witnessed many deaths before and felt the pain then, but over time he had learned to cover it up. Major Swift's death had had a massive impact on him. He had been the father Ben had never had and then he was gone. Now Bethany had gone, his first true love, and all the pain had come flooding back.

"Ben?" A voice said from the door.

Martha entered looking just as sad and lost.

"I'm sorry, I've been so mean. You have suffered a great loss today as well and all I have done is think about myself," He whispered.

"No it's fine. I know the pain you feel. When Elliot was killed it felt like the end of the world, nothing felt right or normal for a long time. Anyway I came here to give you this."

From an inside pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a glittering silver chain with a fish pendant hanging from it.

Ben had not seen it since a year ago when Bethany had told him all about being captured by the slave traders. It still shone brightly and reflected light onto the walls just as it had done then.

"She is going to be buried in a place on honour along with the others who lost their lives. There will be a memorial made for them so no one is ever forgotten."

"Thank you. Umm before she _died_ she asked me to do something so I'm going to be gone for a while but I will come back..." Ben said, staring down at the necklace now resting in his palm.

"Do whatever you must. I hope to see you again soon," Martha replied.

Ben smiled sadly and picked up his bag that had already been packed with the needed essentials. He made his way to the door and left. The Queen watched him go knowing that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and prepare yourselves because the next chapter will be the last *cries*<p> 


	8. To better things

Part 8 -To better things

The setting sun's rays warmed Ben's back as he walked along the road to Oakfield. No matter how much travelling he had done in the past he had never walked along Rookridge road. His mind was too distracted to notice any of its interesting sights or landmarks however.

Image upon image kept flashing through his mind, all of things he would rather forget. He couldn't forgive himself for what happened. Bethany had been so important to him and yet he had never said anything, he had just let her slip away.

In blaming himself he thought it would ease the pain but it did not. There was no way to fill the empty chasm in his chest. He knew it was not his fault but he also knew it wasn't anyone else's apart from the Crawler. That creature was now destroyed so there was no one to blame, no one to shout at, no one to cry with...there was just no one. He was alone.

"What can I get ya Sir?" The bartender at the Sandgoose asked brightly. "How abou' a celebratory brew me wife just cooked up? There's call for celebration after such a sad time."

"Just some ale thank you," Ben replied wearily.

He wanted to scream at the man for being so cheerful. He wanted to let out everything he was feeling so that he would shut up about celebrating but he didn't. The man had a right to be happy and Ben had no right to ruin that.

On entering Oakfield the destruction there was obvious. Many fields had been burnt to cinders and the occasional house was just a pile of ash and broken wood. In a way he wondered why he had come. Why didn't he just leave everything, leave Albion? Then he would remember Bethany and his promise. This was her last wish and he wouldn't deprive her of that.

When the bartender marched back over with his ale Ben spoke, "Thank you. Wait before you go, do you know where Bethany lives?"

"Yeah I knew a Bethany. She used ta live around here but I 'aven't seen her in years. If you follow the main road outta Oakfield and carry on walkin' just before the big hill is a house and that's where her parents still live."

"Okay thank you."

The bartender smiled widely then moved away to serve someone else. Ben slowly started to drink his ale. He was in no rush to deliver the news. After a while though the joyous atmosphere of the pub became too much so he walked out leaving behind his still half full drink.

Following the man's directions he began to walk along the dirt road that would lead him to his destination. This time when he walked along he did look around to see what Oakfield was like. If it hadn't just been under attack then Ben thought the village would be quite beautiful. However when he stared around he was just met with sad sights of wrecked homes and dying plants.

He turned a corner on the path and saw the hill that the bartender had mentioned. It rang a bell in his head then he remembered it was the place Bethany had described to him. How at the top you could see for miles and below was a huge blue glistening lake.

An average sized wooden house stood just off the road with a straight path leading to the door. Ben followed the side path but stopped dead outside the door. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be the one to deliver this news. He had experienced the pain of losing a family member, more than once, and knew how it felt to feel so empty without them. It must be so much worse to lose a child.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Ben knocked. It took a few seconds for the door to open but when it did Ben's voice caught in his throat. A woman opened the door. She looked exactly like Bethany apart from the eyes, they were different, a light brown. But her face shape and the features on it were all the same though they had been slightly changed by age. This was defiantly Bethany's mother.

"Hello," she said, a curious look crossing her face.

"Eh Hello my name is Benjamin Finn and I am the...was the Major of the Albion Royal Army," Ben replied. "I am here about your daughter Bethany."

The mixture of emotions that crossed the woman's face was almost heartbreaking. They almost told a story. First was relief about hearing about Bethany, then joy, then worry, then panic, then understanding, then sorrow.

"You best come in. I'll just go get Robert, he's out the back."

Ben stepped inside and watched as Bethany's mother walked away. He heard he walk through another door and say something. Then came the sound of another pair of feet returning with the first.

"What is this then?" Robert demanded in a low rumbling voice.

In other circumstances Ben would have been worried and would have his gun close at hand. But seeing what he was about to tell the pair in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to panic or even feel any fear.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you that Bethany is _dead_."

It took a lot of effort to not break when he said the last word but now wasn't the time. The reaction to his words was immediate and predictable.

"W-what? Bethany...my Bethany is...is gone? How?"

So Ben began the whole tale of Bethany's life after she was kidnapped. Robert remained silent for the whole story while his wife sobbed quietly next to him, a shaky hand covering her mouth. When he finished there was silence for some time. Ben couldn't bring himself to talk. After what he had just said he wanted to just curl up in a hole and watch the world go by.

"So she went down fighting, for Queen and country. She has made us so proud."

Ben nodded and managed a very small smile. His gaze flickered over to Robert who was staring out the window. Following his gaze, Ben saw he was looking at a wonderfully crafted bench that sat under a tree that in summer would be covered in leaves of all shades of green. Obviously the bench was of some significance but he didn't ask. However a single tear escaped Robert's eyes and Ben knew, even though he wasn't showing it, inside the man's heart was breaking.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Er, this was Bethany's," Ben pulled the fish pendant necklace out his pocket and held it out. "I think you should have it."

"Oh no, we have enough memories and momentums to remember her by. You keep it, she was obviously dear to you," Robert's wife said, lightly pushing Ben's hand back and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, I shall leave now."

He moved to the door and had his handle on the door when Robert spoke.

"Thank you for telling us. My wife and I always had hope she would be okay after the day she never came home and now you have put our minds at rest."

Ben nodded in response and smiled slightly before opening the door and exiting. The door swung shut behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had done what had been asked of him. He had performed Bethany's last wish and now it was time to move on, hopefully to better things.

Sighing again he walked down the path back to the main road. The sun was setting casting long shadows over the uneven ground. A wise thing to do would be to head back into the village and get a room at the bar but he didn't feel much like it. Instead he ambled off towards the hill.

He reached the top and was truly surprised about what he saw. The view was not just beautiful, it was breathtaking. With the sun so low in the sky the light grazed the tops of the trees turning the leaves gold in the light. They shone brightly causing Ben to squint.

Knowing that it had to be done, Ben looked down at the lake below. It was a large pool full of stunningly blue water. The sun lit the surface and made the small waves shimmer and glitter in the light.

The lake reminded Ben on something. A pair of beautifully dark blue eyes that had the power to suck the beholder in and keep them prisoner. These eyes, Ben would never see again but this lake he would.

One day, he thought to himself, one day I will come back and on that day I will remember. Clutching the silver necklace in his hand he took a last fleeting glance at the lake before turning on his heels and walking down the uneven path, away from Oakfield.

"Yes," He said out loud. "One day I will see you again."

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it, the final chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to write but I have been busy writing other things. Thankyou so much for the favourites and reviews on this story I appreciate them all and I hope you all enjoyed the story... *bows and exits*<em>


End file.
